


Toxically Addicting

by HoranPrincess_Xx



Category: One Direction
Genre: 16 year old Louis, 22-Year-Old Harry, Boss - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Daddy Kink, Drugs, England - Freeform, Fem!Louis, Gang, Guns, High school Louis, London, Louis/Harry - Freeform, M/M, NiallxGirl, Smut, Top!Harry, Top!Liam, Underage - Freeform, Violence, Zayn/Liam - Freeform, alot of kinks, alot of smut, bottom!Louis, bottom!Zayn, larry - Freeform, niall is straight, slight BDSM, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoranPrincess_Xx/pseuds/HoranPrincess_Xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first encounter, Louis wasn't supposed to be out late, especially at a party he had no idea that some of the most important gang members were at.....let alone their boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Um this is my first story so please bear with me as I try and figure everything out about the site and how to update and stuff so yeah!

~Louis~

I shivered slightly as I pulled the thin black jacket closer to my body as goosebumps arose on my skin from the harsh cold winds of England, I sighed and kept following my best friend as she lead me to a club her boyfriend was meeting us, of course I wasn't supposed to be out this late; nearly it being past 2 in the morning on a school night. 

"Jamie! Slow down!" I groaned in annoyance, she turned her head and looked at me with a small smirk before linking her arm with mine before slight pushing me forward. 

"Why am I even with you? Why are we even out at 2 in the morning? Your mom and sister are going to kill you!" I told her, she shrugged with a roll of her eyes and looked at me with her dark brown eyes. 

"Lou will you just calm down? You know my boyfriend just got back from a huge job in America and I haven't seen him in like 4 weeks! Plus my mom does not like him neither does my brother-in-law or sister! So I never have anytime to see him! Plus you need to have fun, we haven't had a time to go out in like forever." She explained, I groaned and popped out my hip as I crossed my arms and glared at her. 

"That 'boyfriend' that I haven't met yet! And you two have been going out/fucking for almost 9 months! Plus you're only 16 James! How old is this guy anyways?" I told her she glared back at me and put her hands on her hips that were covered by a white v-neck and a black leather jacket. 

"He's 22, and he has not fucked me! Plus I'll be 17 in 6 months!" She said in her tone that I knew I was pissing her off, I glared at her and stayed quiet as she slowly calmed down, once she did she sighed and sat on the curve of the street and I sat next to her, we were quiet for a few minutes with her just twisting the black ring on her finger and looking at her black nails. 

"I really like him lou, please just go with me?" She mumbled and looked at me with pleading eyes, I looked at her and sighed a few seconds later with a nod of my head, she grinned and jumped up hugging me and pulling me towards the club we were meeting her boyfriend. 

.

.

.

After a good 20 minute walk we were approaching a large building, there was a long line on the side of it that curved around the building, there were two very built men at the entrance of the club and Jamie walked up to them and gestured for one of them to bend down so she could whisper into his ear, once she was done he looked over to me then back to her and she looked at him with a look on her face that I never saw before. 

"Would you like me to call him?" She asked, her tone snappy and rude, I quickly hit her arm lightly from the tone she used but he quickly shook his head and leaned over to whisper into the other guys ear before he let us in, Jamie grabbed my arm and pulled me along, yelled back at the two bodyguards. 

"Thanks Jake and Erin! I'll tell him you didn't give us trouble." They nodded to her and she lead us down a dark hallway that was only lit by neon pain and writing on the black walls, there were black lights all over the hall making the paint stand out even more as it glowed, she stopped in front of two large doors and turned towards me. 

"Okay before we go in there, you need to know everything you hear or see stays in that pretty little head of yours, and please don't freak out, okay?" She asked I looked at her in confusion but nodded my head nonetheless, she smiled and nodded grabbing my hand and lacing our fingers together. 

"Okay! Let's have fun!" She said and pushed once of the doors open, my eyes widened as she did, loud music filling the hallway we were standing in and a strong smell of liquor and something else attacked my nose all at once, the dance floor was littered with drunk people and most clothing were off as their body's had paint on them and the strobe lights were different colors as the beat dropped of the song that was playing.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as Jamie pulled me along the club and towards a large set of stairs that were also guarded with two men dressed in black, Jamie did as she did before and they both nodded letting us pass but before we walked up half of the steps she stopped and bent down again, yelling in my ear so I could hear over the loud music. 

"Remember everything you see and hear stays in the head of yours Louis." She said sternly, I looked at her and nodded gripping her hand in mine as she pulled me along with her again. 

Once we got to the last step we were met with a good 20 people, some where looking down over the crowd others were talking amongst themselves, that was until a blonde looked over to us and grinned at us he stood up and walked over bending down to hug Jamie to his chest, she let go of my hand and wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up slightly, and I just stood there awkwardly as they hugged. 

When they pulled away Jamie pulled me forward and slung her arm over my shoulder and smiled at me before whispering in my ear. 

"That's Niall, my boyfriend." She said and smiled over to him that was now looking back at me curiously. 

"Ni this is my best friend Louis, Lou this is Niall." She smiled at him and he hummed pulling her over to him wrapping a possessive arm around her waist and kissing her neck before looking back at me. 

"Her boyfriend." He said sternly, I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing and shook my head. 

"Nice to meet you and don't worry I'm as gay as they come." I laughed at the face he made and covered my mouth as Jamie laughed. 

"Yeah well, liking guys or not, I'm just informing." He said and looked back at the people that were looking at the three of us, he looked back to us and then to Jamie. 

"Babe why don't you go get us some drinks, tell them I sent you and come back in 10 minute." He said, she looked over his shoulder and nodded, she kissed him and grabbed my hand once again lacing our fingers and lead us down the steps.

"So what do you think?" She asked as we were lead to the bar by one of the men that guarded the staircase. 

"You can tell he cares about you, so I like him but just because he's tall and slightly buff doesn't mean I won't cut his dick off if he hurts you." I told her, she laughed and leaned over the counter to call a bartender, he was tall and had dark brown hair, his eyes were a grey color and he had a smirk on his face as he looked at Jamie and leaned against the counter. 

"What can I help you with babe." He asked, he was flirting and Jamie looked slightly uncomfortable as he trailed a finger up her arm that was resting on the bar, she pulled her arm away and ordered the drink. 

"C-can I just um get a coke with rum." She said and moved slightly as he leaned forward, he hummed and looked her up and down. 

"Maybe, if you come back here and suck my dick with those pretty lips of yours." He said and gripped her arm, my eyes widened and I turned towards the guard that came with us and yanked him so he turned around, he looked confused for a second then saw what was happening and his eyes widened slightly then grabbed the guy by his shoulder and pushed him away.

He looked back at Jamie and asked is she was okay when she nodded and sighed and ordered another bartender to get her the drink, when he did they guy turned towards the guy at was on the floor rubbing his shoulder and he bent down he told Homs own thing and his eyes widened as the guard grabbed him by his arm and pulled him towards a room on the other side of the bar. 

I looked at Jamie with raised eyebrows and gave her my best 'what the fuck was that?!' face, she sighed and shook her head at me as she grabbed the drink and my hand pulling me along to the staircase again. 

"Don't ask okay? I'll just tell you later, just don't tell Niall." She told me, I scoffed and pointed to her wrist that had a red hand print on it. 

"I won't need to." I said and she widened her eyes before pulling down the sleeves of her jacket. 

"Just leave it be okay? We'll only be here for a little bit anyways we have to go to school tomorrow." She said and I nodded as we reached the top. 

We walked over to Niall and some other guys and gave him his drink, he gave her a thankful smile and patted his lap, she blushed and sat down pulling me down to sit next to Niall as she sat on his lap, Niall's arm came around her waist and put his hand on her waist while his other hand held his drink. 

"So when is the shipments coming in?" A boy said, he had hazel eyes and in my opinion looked like a Greek god, he was next to a boy that looked just as good as he did. 

"By next week, since the laws got too suspicious they were checking every ship that left the docks so they should be here by Tuesday next week." Niall told him, he nodded and looked at the one next to him, I had no clue as to what they were talking about, did I want to know? Of course my curiosity always gets the best of me, but one look at Jamie had me not opening my mouth. 

"Good we lost too much money last shipment, the supply better be good or boss will be pissed." The one next to the Greek god spoke, Niall hummed and took a sip of his drink, no one spoke and now their eyes were on me and Jamie. 

"Who's this?" A new guy asked as he came and sat down next to me putting his hand way to close to my leg as he sat down, he smirked at me and scooted closer to me, my eyes widened slightly and I looked at Jamie with a panicked look, she stood up and pulled me up. 

"Um I'm thirsty, I'm gonna go get something to drink, Lou wanna go? Okay let's go." She rambled and pulled me towards the stairs once again, we heard a laugh behind us but I didn't look back and we went down the stairs. 

"James I don't like this, I wanna go home." I said to her, she sighed and nodded but kept going to the bar, I looked at her as she went to get a juice and then came back towards me. 

"Well I have to tell Niall, he'll worry and tear this place apart looking for me if he thinks something happened to me." She explained, I nodded and grabbed her hand once we were walking up the stairs again. 

"Ah! And the little cutie is back!" The same guy as before said, I went stiff for a second and looked at Jamie with a look she smiled reassuring and we walked over to Niall. 

"I think we're gonna go babe." She told him quietly, he looked at her in confusion.

"Why?" He asked, she looked at me then the guy that kept staring at me, Niall followed her eyes and sighed and grabbed the guys arm and nodded towards the stairs. 

"George go see if Harry's here yet and when he is don't come back up here." He told him, George looked at him about to protest but Niall's hand went tighter and he quickly nodded leaving without a second glance to me or anyone in the room. 

"There he's gone, can you stay now." He told her, Jamie looked back at me with questionable eyes and I looked at her, I took a deep breath and nodded, she smiled and sat in his lap again and I went to sit where I sat before. 

I made small conversation with Jamie before everyone went quiet, I looked at them then at Niall and Jamie, they were looking at someone and I turned to look behind them, there stood a boy - man and he looked absolutely breathtaking, he was dressed in tight black skinny jeans with a black t-shirt, his hair was in a quiff and his eyes were a piercing green, as he stared at everyone in the room.

"Back to what you were doing." He voiced, and I swear if I were standing I think I would have fallen when I heard how deep and raspy his voice was, it was deep yet soothing. 

He came and sat in a seat that was surrounded by other seats and he looked towards me then back to the boys.

"Niall, what did he say about the shipments and how much each one would be?" He said, but kept his gaze on me and I was sort of getting uncomfortable but was also loving the attention this gorgeous man was giving me. 

Niall looked at Jamie then towards the stairs she nodded and gave him a quick kiss then whispered a soft bye then grabbed my arm and we walked to the stair case, I felt eyes on me and I turned around, my blue eyes meeting green I blushed and he smirked before I lost sight of him as Jamie pulled me down the steps.

"Who was that?" I ask once we were out the club and away from everyone, Jamie looked back at me and shook her head at me. 

"Harry Styles, now don't ask anymore questions about him." She said sternly, I looked at her and shook my head not being able to get his forest green eyes out of my head and how his dimple popped out when he smirked at me, or the way his lips looked with the black lip ring snug around his plumb lips. 

That was until the next day.


	2. Now everyone will know you're mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry claims what's his and louis finds out who harry really is.

~Louis~

"James! Let's go!" I yelled at her threw the door, after the club last night- this morning- we had run into her little God-sister to which loved Jamie so she didn't tell her mom. 

"I'm going! Jesus Lou how do you not feel like shit?" She asked, I chuckled and shrugged, softly laughing that she got sick. 

"Maybe because I'm not sick, yeah that would be a thought." I laughed, she narrowed her eyes at me and lightly shoved me away from her as I went to pat her cheek. 

"Fuck you, come on let's go get coffee." She said and dragged me towards her door and down the corridor to the front door. 

"Ma! I'm leaving! Louis and me are going to the shop down the rode!" She yelled, we were already 10 minutes late to school, might as well get the most of it. 

"So how did you feel about Niall?" She asked as we walked down the rode, I looked at her with raised eyebrows and chuckled. 

"James I already told you like 5 times!" I laughed, she blushed and shrugged before squeezing my hand that was laced with her's; some people found it weird considering I'm gay and she's with someone (no one even knows who she's with) but we have always been close since she moved her when she was 9 from America. 

"Well! It's not my fault I want my best friend in the whole wide world to like my boyfriend!" She said, I laughed and nodded to her as our hands swung between us.

"Well I like him as long as he doesn't hurt you, as I said the past few times you've asked me." I smirked over to her, she smiled at me and kissed my cheek. 

"So um please don't be mad at me, but Niall is picking us up today....." She told me quietly, I turned towards her, shaking my head and sighed. 

"James, your mum will bloody well kill us both." I told her she sighed and huffed, putting a pout on her lips and she stomped her foot on the ground. 

"But I wanna see Niall! We were only with him for maybe an hour and a few minutes." She whined, I rolled my eyes as she acted like a child. 

"How the hell did you land a 22 year old when you act like a 5 year old?" I asked her, she smirked and shrugged slightly pulling me along the quiet streets.

"He loves being called 'daddy' and I love calling him that." She smirked at me, I made a gagging noise and covered my ears, I shook my head and closed my eyes. 

"I CAN'T UNHEAR THAT!" I yelled at her, she laughed and ran when I ran after her, she was laughing the whole time, having to stop somewhere so we could catch our breath. 

"I freaking hate running." Jamie panted, I nodding in agreement as I put my hands on my knees and slightly bent over to try and catch my breath. 

"Maybe I shouldn't have wore leggings today." I said, still trying to catch my breath, she hummed and looked me over. 

"No what you're wearing is cute! By the way wanna go to VS tomorrow? I need new bra's and stuff." She informed me, I hummed in agreement and grabbed her hand once again pulling her across the street to the Starbucks there. 

.

.

.

"Oh god we are so late!" I said and rushed to finish my ice tea, while Jamie just shrugged and slowly drank her coffee, we walked threw the empty halls and towards the office, when we walked in Ms.Jones looked at us with a shake of her head before handing us a pass to class and telling Jamie to throw away the coffee. 

"You were supposed to throw that away." I said as we walked down the 400 hall towards the 800 hall, she rolled her eyes and finished the drink before throwing the cup away in the trash.

"Yes well I wasn't about to throw away a drink I spent almost €4 on now was I?" She told me, I laughed and we walked up to Science, since sadly we weren't that late to miss this class. 

"Wh- Mr.Tomlinson, Miss.Palma I'm glad you two decided to show up, please take your seats." Mr.Antonin said, I blushed as I felt all the classes attention on us as we walked towards the back of the class. 

"As I was saying!" He started and I just zoned him out and turned towards Jamie, she had her phone out and was texting someone, I laid my head on her shoulder, the lack of sleep finally kicking in. 

"We should leave during 7th period, after that we have free period." She whispered to me, I scoffed and picked up my head. 

"Just because we both don't like math doesn't mean it's free period." I told her, she huffed and pouted at me, I rolled my eyes and nodded my head as an 'okay fine' she smiled and quickly texted - I'm guessing - Niall something then put her phone away.

.

.

.

After I managed to get kicked out of 5th period History for sleeping Jamie had came and got me so we could walk to gym together 20 minutes earlier then the rest of the class since as I said I got kicked out of class while Jamie was in reading class. 

"Jamie, louis what can I do for you?" Our couch said, Jamie smiled at her and she sighed putting down the paper she had in her hand. 

"What?" Was all she asked, I looked over to Jamie so she could answer. 

"Can you say we stayed here for the rest of the day?" Jamie asked, Ms.Asher looked at her with raised eyebrows. 

"Why?" 

"Because I'm on my period and i don't feel well." She lied threw her teeth, I bit my lip and nodded towards our coach, so we could at lease make it believable. 

"You do know I'm not buying that right? One louis isn't a girl so he doesn't have periods and two you wouldn't come willingly to gym if you were, so before I ask what's the real reason, why would you think I would cover for you?" 

"Because we love you? Please please please! We have math next and Mr.Know-it-all-price is an asshole." She said, our coach Ms.Asher was the youngest teacher in this school being 22 and well we like her she's not uptight like most of this school.

"Why?" She asked again, I sighed and looked at Jamie then to Ms.Asher 

"Because her boyfriend just got back from America and he's been there for 5 months and he's is only here for a few weeks." I told her, lying on some parts, she looked at us and then behind us and nodded. 

"Fine! But you know what happens if you get caught! I never knew you two were skipping." She said, Jamie squealed and hugged her before running to the locker room and grabbing our backpacks. 

She texted Niall once again and grabbed my hand going to the back double doors and opened it looking around outside before going on the other side of the school, we ducked when we passed the art room as they always left those blinds open, then snuck to the side of the rode that lead to another school, once we got there a black Range Rover was sat there, I heard Jamie giggle in excitement. 

"Hey! Your two!" We heard, I looked back and my eyes grew wide, I grabbed Jamie's hand and we ran when we saw the security guard from the school turn down the rode, my eyes widened and we ran to the car. 

"Oh fuck! My mum is gonna kill me!" I said as Niall turned on the car and drove down the dirt road as the guard stopped running and turned to go back towards the school.

"You are so lucky I love you Jamie." I told her, catching my breath and leaning against the seat.

She laughed and leaned over the arm rest and kissed Niall on the lips, once she pulled away and put her seat belt on she turned towards me and nodded her head to my phone, I rolled my eyes and turned off 'find my iPhone' it's not like anyone is gonna track us! No one knows my password and I have my own apple account.   
When I was done I turned my phone to her and she smiled nodding in approval and sat back in the seat, I looked outside to see we were a good 20 minutes from school and I turned towards Jamie. 

"Where are we going?" I asked, she looked back at me and nodded towards Niall. 

"His house, should only be there until school ends then he'll drop us off a street away from my house." She said, I looked at her and crossed my arms giving her a look. 

"You've done this before, haven't you." I told her, and by the way she looked at me I already knew the answer. 

"Well I mean maybe once or twice." She said, I chuckled and shook my head.

"Try 10 times! All those times you told me to cover for you!" I laughed, she giggled and shrugged passing me her phone to see a text from her mom. 

From: BirthGiver

Jamie! Where the hell are you?! The school just called me and said you skipped with another student!

My eyes grew wide and I looked at her then grabbed my phone and saw I had 2 missed calls from my mum and a text from Lottie. 

From: Lottie

Mum is so pissed, what do you want me to tell her?

I sighed and looked over to Jamie then back to my phone and started typing a reply. 

To: Lottie

Just tell her that Jamie was having a panic attack and she didn't want to be in school or at home. 

After I sent it I handed Jamie my phone and she read it with a nod. 

"Yeah we'll just stick with that story." Jamie said, I nodded and my eyes widened when I saw an incoming call my my mum. 

I cleared my throat and shakily put the phone to my ear as I looked over to Jamie and then Niall. 

"Louis where are you? Is Jamie okay? Why didn't you answer me?" She asked, I sighed in relief she believed the story. 

"Um yeah she's okay she was just really overwhelmed and stuff but we are actually just at a park that has a little river somewhere, we should be home in about 2 hours maybe, and I had my phone on silent sorry mum." I told her, she hummed and sighed. 

"Just don't do anything illegal okay? I know how you two get when you two are together with no supervision, and keep that phone off silent Louis William." She told me, I chuckled and shook my head. 

"Okay okay it's off silent, and I know we won't do anything illegal mum, I'll text you when we're on our way home." I told her, she sighed and said a quick bye and be careful and I hung up. 

"What she say?" Niall asked, I looked up in surprise, since he picked us up he hasn't said a thing. 

"Um just to not do anything illegal and to be careful." I mumbled, he hummed and put his hand on Jamie's thigh as we turned down a road that had a huge black gate and two guards, I looked at Niall and saw his confusion as we stopped and he rolled down his window. 

"Mr.Horan the boss would like to talk to you, he's inside waiting for you." One said, Niall nodded and pushed a button to open the gates but before we drove off towards the huge house he looked back over to the one that talked to him and told him. 

"Don't let anyone in." And we drove off before we head a response. 

"Okay when we get there I want you both to go up to the game room and stay in there until I go get y'all." He said sternly and oh wow okay I see why Jamie would call him 'daddy' of course I would never tell her that, don't feel like getting killed. 

When we got up the house there was a black Escalade and everything was quiet, so when we got into the house we went up the stairs only to be stopped with that deep voice. 

"Niall, don't need to have them go upstairs, this isn't a business visit." He said, we turned around to look at Niall and he nodded to us, we walked back down the steps and walked into the living room. 

He had two large couches and a love seat, all were black and he had a huge flat screen tv hanging off the wall over a fire place, his living room was decorated with different types of guitars all different shapes and colors. 

"Niall, Jamie would you please give me and Louis a moment." He asked, my eyes widened and I looked back to Jamie, she looked at Niall and he was slightly glaring at Harry. 

"Harry do-" but he was cut off with Harry's voice booming threw the quiet house. 

"Now Niall." He snapped, I flinched at his tone and looked down as Jamie and Niall both got up and left the living room and up the stairs, It was quite for a few minutes before he spoke. 

"Come here Louis." He spoke up, and in slight fear I slowly got up not wanting to defy him and walked over to where he was sat, I stood right in front of him. 

"Sit." And I didn't question it as I sat next to him, only for him to wrap his hands around my waist and pick me up sitting me down on his lap so I was straddling him, I gulped but kept my eyes on the ground. 

He brought his hand to my face and cupped my jaw tightly making me look up at him, his green eyes were darker and his lip ring was between his teeth, his eyes roamed my body and his other hand went down to my thigh squeezing slightly. I quietly gasped, having no one touch me like that and especially so close to my...private area, I was in a way very innocent to physical touches. 

"How old are you?" He asked, his thumb slowly rubbing my thigh over my leggings. 

"Six-sixteen" I said, having to clear my throat as my voice came out a little squeak. 

He hummed and licked he lips, bringing the hand that was cupping my jaw to the back of my neck and leaning me forward a little. 

"Tell me louis, do you like older men? Or do you like boys your age?" He asked, he leaned forward and ran his lip ring across my neck, I shivered from the cold metal that touched my heated skin. 

"Older men." I mumbled, and as I said before I'm innocent to physical touches not to what I like. 

"Oh really? Tell me do you know who I am?" He asked, I leaned back a little and shook my head, which landed me a light slap to my thigh, I groaned and closed my eyes tightly. 

'Don't get hard! Don't get hard! Don't get hard!' 

I opened my eyes once again and looked to his dark green ones, I opened my mouth to answer him.

"Words. Use words Louis." 

"No, I don't know who you are." I mumbled, he smirked and leaned forward again, his lips met mine in a feverish kiss, almost bruising my lips from the force he put into it. His hand came around and down to my bum, grabbing a hand full and squeezing, I gasped and he took the chance to let his tongue slip into my mouth, I quietly moaned as his tongue dominated my mouth, my arms came around his neck and towards his hair pulling on it slightly and that earned me a groan from him. 

He slightly pulled away and his mouth went down my jaw towards my neck, sucking and biting, my mouth fell open at the pleasure mixed with pain I was feeling, and fuck this was what I daydreamed of since I saw him yesterday. 

"Now everyone knows your mine." He growled when he moved away from my neck, I looked at him slightly panting, I moved in his lap and removed my hands from his neck as his green eyes looked over my body again. 

"Has anyone ever touched you louis?" He asked, I shook my head but quickly mumbled a 'no' not wanting to get another hit to my thigh. 

"Good keep it that way, now as I asked before do you know who I am?" I sighed shaking my head but quickly grabbed his wrist to prevent him from slapping my thigh. 

"When you get home look up my name, now hand me your phone." He commanded, I shakily got up and walked over to my bag, bending down to retrieve my phone and I walked back over to him, handing my phone to him. 

He typed something and a few minutes later I heard a 'ding' from his pocket, he looked back up at me and patted his lap I took a deep breath and sat down on his lap, he slid his hand down my back to my bum and slipped my phone in my back pocket. 

"I'll see you later baby." He told me and moved me from his lap, I mumbled an 'okay' and he left the house quickly after. 

I groaned and shut my eyes, that was intense and then it hits me like a fucking train. 

'I just made out with Harry Styles.' 

I let a soft gasp leave my lips and I quickly sat up, fumbling with my phone and going to google quickly typing in his name. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped, there's not fucking way! He couldn't be! Could he? I shook my head and clicked 'images' so see if it was true I mean there could be a lot of harry styles! 

After every picture loaded, I wanted to shrink into a hole and never come out. 

I just made out with a gang member, not just a gang member but the fucking boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was chapter two! I hope you liked it! Comment what you think louis is gonna do next chapter! 
> 
> Comment and leave some kudos! 
> 
> ~J.xx


	3. A Bit Demanding, A Bit Intimidating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is chapter three and I just wanted to let y'all know on this chapter I tried out 3rd Person POV now I wouldn't usually write like this but I'm giving it a go so tell me how you like this chapter. 
> 
> ALSO! READ THE END NOTE ITS IMPORTANT!!!!

~ Third Person Point of view ~

 

"Louis you have to tell me what happened!" Jamie exclaimed, Louis sighed and rubbed his forehead from the pounding in his head, which only intensified when Jamie talked loudly. 

"Leave it be." He told her, she scowled at him and crossed her arms over her chest, ever since yesterday afternoon when they went to Niall's house and Louis had that 'talk' with Harry, she hasn't stopped pestering him about what they did, and especially when she saw the dark purple love bite on the side of Louis' neck, they had to nearly put most of the bottle of foundation to cover it up. 

"But Lou! I'm worried about you! He's not a good guy! He's bad news!" She said, Louis wasn't sure if it was the pounding headache or maybe it was a mixture of that and her constantly asking him what happened but he blew up.

"Oh fucking really? What about Niall! Huh?! Yeah I fucking know what he does now! So before you keep telling me he's bad news so is that boyfriend of yours! Leave me alone." Louis said, trying with all of his willpower to not yell in the middle of the mall. 

He grabbed his shopping bags and turned around, He was done with everyone and just wanted to go home and sleep, He didn't want to deal with anyone so that's what he did, walking out the mall with narrowed eyes and his tiny fist clenched at his side, he started walking towards the road, his house was only 30 minutes from the mall, and plus he needed the cold air right now. 

~~

Louis was only walking for 10 minutes before an all black Audi R8 pulled up next to me, He sighed and kept going because well he didn't know who it was and didn't want to talk to anyone in the first place. 

"Louis! Get in the car." Louis heard a voice call out, stopping in his tracks he felt his body go as stiff as a board when he heard his voice, it was as smooth and rich as it was the day before and the day before that but now louis felt more intimidated when he heard it. 

Louis turned around to look at him, from what he could see Harry was wearing a white t-shirt and black skinny jeans with black ray bans, his hair was unruly from the winds, his lips were bitten red and plumb, the black lip ring fitting just right on his bottom lip, making Louis' mouth slightly water with want as images of yesterday cloud his mind. 

"Do I have to drag you into the car?" Harry threatened, louis' eyes slightly widened but made no move to walk over towards Harry or his car, Harry took a deep breath and walked over to him, getting louis' Victoria's Secret bag and throwing louis over his shoulder, Harry landed a hard smack to louis' bum making him yelp in pain and hit harry back. 

"Put me down! I don't want to go with you!" Louis told him, harry grunted as Louis hit his back again and harry smacked louis' bum harder as pay back. 

Harry threw Louis' bag into the car and set him down in the passenger seat buckling the belt and locking the door as he walked over to his side. 

"This is technically you kidnapping me, that's illegal if you haven't noticed!" Louis snapped at harry, he turned his head towards louis with narrowed eyes and back handed louis thigh, making the skin turn red since louis was wearing jean shorts and there was no clothing there to protect his skin from harry's hard handed hit. Louis hissed in pain and glared at him, harry only looked back towards the road unfazed with Louis' glare, he only had one hand on the steering wheel, while the other was on louis' thigh rubbing the red skin. 

"I don't like being disobeyed baby." He told louis calmly, Louis huffed and looking out the window watching the shops and cars pass them quickly, He looked in the mirror and saw a black Escalade following them. 

Louis turned towards Harry and gave him a curious look as he pointed towards the Escalade, harry smirked slightly and squeezed louis thigh in reassurance, Louis looked down and saw harry's finger prints on his skin from how hard he squeezed. 

"Just some guards baby girl, nothing to worry about." He told him, louis' stomach twisted with lust as harry called him 'baby girl' call louis a kinky little shit but that did something to him and he got goosebumps thinking about harry calling him that while harry fucked him into the mattress. 

Louis squeezed his eyes shut and subtly shook his head, trying to get those images out of his mind, he did not need to get hard in a car with Harry Styles, which oh by the way is a fucking leader of a fucking gang! 

'Louis get your shit together! He's bad news! He'll get you into a lot of shit!' 

Louis' common sense yelled at him, He bit his bottom lip and turned his head towards harry and observed him, his lip was pulled between his teeth as he concentrated on the road, Louis scanned his blue eyes over harry's neck and down the shirt that cut off low on his collarbones, tattoos covered his arms and his chest from what louis could see, his eyes traveled down harry's arm looking at all the tattoos on his tan skin, but he stopped at harry's hand and louis' heart nearly stopped as he saw a tattoo Niall had and so did the other two at the club and the pervert that tried to get with him that night. 

It was a simple black rose that looked almost dead with thorns on it, something liquid dripping from the thorns down to what looked like a small gun, the whole tattoo couldn't be bigger then three of louis' fingers but it was there and visible enough to worn off any enemies, the only difference their tattoos and Harry's was his had a sort of dagger threw the rose and from what Louis saw of Niall's tattoo, his didn't. 

"Why are you looking at my branding tattoo?" He asked suddenly making louis jump slightly and look at him, shrugging before slightly tracing it with his pinky finger. 

"Why does yours have a dagger threw the rose?" Louis asked, harry looked over to him and back towards the road. 

"Because I'm the boss and it lets everyone know that." He mumbled, Louis nodded and stayed quiet still tracing some of harry's other tattoos on his hand. 

"Where are we going Harry?" Louis asked quietly, harry sighed looking towards louis then back to the road, he took off his glasses and handed them to louis before getting another pair from the glove compartment. Louis put them on a little confused since he didn't ask harry for them but whatever, Lou didn't want to upset harry so he just put them on without asking questions and let harry put his hand back on his thigh. 

"We are going to my house." Harry told him right before they drove down a neighborhood all the way down the road towards - what looked like - a mansion, they stopped at the black gates, harry scanned his thumb as the code to open the gates and as expected the large black gates opened, Louis looked towards Harry then back to the house. 

"This is huge." He mumbled, harry chuckled and parked right in from of the house but only unlocked his door. He walked in front of the car and towards Louis' door, unlocking it he opened the door and bent down grabbing louis' bag then throwing him over his shoulder, Louis groaned when Harry's shoulder blade dug into his stomach. 

"Put me down Harry!" Louis snapped at him, his headache wasn't as bad but it still felt like it was pounding and Harry throwing him over his shoulder then on his huge soft bed did not help his case at all. 

Harry walked around the room and towards a door swinging it open and a few seconds later Louis heard water, guessing it's the bathroom, a few seconds later Harry comes out with a white towel damp with water, Louis looked at him in confusion as to what he was doing with the damp towel but harry just rolled his eyes and gripped louis' jaw tightly tilting it to the side and started to wipe off the make up covering the love bite. 

"Don't ever cover that up! Do you hear me?" Harry snapped at louis, harry's grip on louis' jaw tightened, louis winced before nodding his head as a reply, once harry was done he threw the towel to the side and nodded to the bathroom. 

"Go take a shower, you're staying with me tonight." Harry told him, louis looked at him in confusion and shook his head 'no' but did harry care? Of course not. 

"I can't, my mum will worry and the only friend I have that I stay with is Jamie and that won't work." Louis told him, harry shrugged and tossed louis a shirt from his drawer

"Not my problem, you're staying tonight and that's final." Harry told him, Louis crossed his arms shaking his head, Louis was stubborn and plus he didn't want to hear an earful from his mum the next day. 

"In case you've forgotten Harry I'm 16 not 18 or 19 where I don't have to tell my mum where I'm going to which neither does Jamie, and that's who my mum will call before anyone else so please, take me home." Louis said, harry huffed and shook his head pulling out his phone and dialing a number putting it to his ear. 

"Niall are you with Jamie?" 

"Good tell her if louis' mum calls tell her he's with her."

"Yes, alright bye." 

Harry then looked over to louis shrugging and pointing to the bathroom. 

"It's settled, now go shower before I go in there with you and make you shower." Louis' eyes widened slightly, he stood up quickly and hung his head while walking towards the bathroom. 

.

.

.

"Harry I need pants." Louis whispered, harry was on the bed in nothing but his black boxer briefs and a laptop in his lap as he typed on it, he stopped and looked at louis with raised eyebrows, his eyes trailed down louis' body and louis slightly curled into himself. Louis was only in his t-shirt and a pair of his new panties from VS since he didn't want to wear the ones he was wearing before, harry cleared his throat and shook his head. 

"Come lay down, you look fine." Harry told him, louis sighed in defeat and went back into the bathroom getting his dirty clothes and putting them in the VS bag, getting his phone from the counter, he put the bag next to the bed while his phone was still in his hand, He looked over to Harry and harry patted the spot next to him, louis gulped climbing onto the bed and under the covers, He looked over to Harry and he was still typing as Louis unlocked his phone he looked at the messages from his mum.

From: Mum

You better go to school tomorrow Louis Tomlinson

Louis rolled my eyes and wrote her a quick 'okay' and texted Jamie really quick. 

To: My Bitch 

Sorry I yelled at you at the mall I was just frustrated with everything.

Not even 2 minutes later Louis got a 'ding' indicating he got a message, louis went back to his messages and saw it was from Jamie. 

From: My Bitch 

It's okay I'm sorry I was being a persistent little shit, now you're with him I know you are but don't worry I just told my mum and yours that we are staying with a friend 

To: My Bitch 

Okay and yeah I am literally threw me into his shoulder and dragged me into his car 

From: My Bitch 

Ooh kinky what's next? Gonna tie you to the bed like Christian did with Anastasia? 

Louis' face heated up and his darkening eyes darted to Harry who was looking at him with curiosity, louis tightened his hand around the large Iphone 6 and cleared his throat, slightly squirming under Harry's intense gaze. 

To: My Bitch 

Would you shut up! He's looking at me now! Thanks for making me turn as red as a fucking cherry! 

From: My Bitch 

Well that's what he's gonna be popping soon! ;) 

To: My Bitch 

I'm so done with you! 

From: My Bitch 

You love me! Well I have to go got things to do so I love you be careful and I'll see you tomorrow in hell! 

Louis laughed quietly at his best friend and shook his head at her, thinking in his head she would be the one to say that. 

To: My Bitch 

Okay and you need to be careful! I love you too and I'll see you there save me a seat! 

After that Louis looked over to Harry and sat up a bit to move his fringe out of his face, He needed to get it cut its getting really long. 

Louis leaned over putting his phone on the nightstand and laid down, Harry moved a little and closed his laptop putting it on his side and turning off the light, he scooted down the bed under the covers, wrapping his arms around louis' waist pulling his small body towards his larger one.

Louis' breath hitched slightly but after harry relaxed and his breathing became even Louis slowly relaxed. 

'What the hell does he want with me?'

Was the last thing that crossed louis' mind before darkness swallowed him and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I hope you liked the chapter please comment and leave kudos if you did but what I wanted to ask my readers is if you would like this story to be Mpreg? Just asking tell me what you think on that and yeah I'll let y'all know next chapter if I'm gonna make this mpreg! 
> 
> ~J.xx


	4. Love Bites & Sass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I've already got where I want this story to go and I'll tell you in the ending note but yeah I hope you like this chapter ! Took me for freaking ever to finish it !

The alarm starts blaring on the nightstand at 6:30 AM, louis groans and buries his head in Harry's ribs as his legs tighten around Harry's thin yet toned torso, Harry's body giving louis' small frame the heat he needed and wanted so when Harry got up from the bed taking the body heat away from louis' now cold body he whined and pulled on Harry's hand to lay down back with him, he didn't need to be in school until 7:50 the latest being 8:20 so Louis was going to take all the time to sleep as he could, of course not without Harry's muscular yet soft warm body next to him to keep him warm. 

"Harry please, I'm sleepy and I don't have to be in school till 7:50, and you're really warm." Louis begged his eyes slightly opened, his tiny body was taking all its energy to keep him sitting up, he heard harry sigh and lay back down on the to big bed, louis grinned and laid his head on Harry's firm, soft chest and quickly went back to sleep with his limbs wrapped around Harry's bigger frame. 

~.~ 

The next time louis was woken up it was already 8:50 and Harry was asleep next to him, he didn't want to get up because one this wasn't his house so he knew were nothing was and he was warm and comfortable where he was, he laid back down and grabbed his phone checking it to see he had two missed calls from his mum and a text from Jamie saying good morning and that she got them breakfast for 1st period. 

He groaned and turned so his back was facing Harry, he laid his phone next to his fluffy pillow and covered his face as he tried to go back to sleep, he didn't want to go to school so if Harry wasn't awake he wasn't going to try and go to school if he could get a day off from that hell hole. 

His whole body relaxed when Harry wrapped his long and muscular arms around his body, bringing louis closer to his chest and falling to sleep, louis on the other hand was trying to stay awake but Harry's arms around him was giving him a hard time keeping them open, he soon lost that battle and he was asleep once again. 

~.~

Harry groaned and grabbed louis' phone that was ringing loudly from beside louis' pillow, he looked at who was calling louis and he rolled his green eyes with annoyance before silencing the phone as he declined the incoming call from louis' mum, he turned around and saw the clock read 9:33 AM, he sighed and rubbed his face laying back down, he turned his head to look at Louis' sleeping figure that was curled up in a ball and was snuggled up into Harry's side as little puffs of air left his pink lips, his green eyes observing the tiny boy, his long dark eyelashes fanning over his cheeks and his fringe falling over his forehead and some of his eye, all of this fascinated the older man for an unknown reason but he didn't care because the small look alike pixie boy was all his and no one was taking louis away from him any time soon. 

His phone vibrated from the side of the bed and he turned his head towards the black phone that laid on the nightstand, he rolled his eyes and snatched the phone off the charger and towards his ear without checking who it was. 

"Styles." He snapped into the phone, he wasn't in the mood to deal with idiots before noon but of course that wasn't possible with his line of work, now was it. 

"Boss, we're having trouble with the shipment from Scotland." The man on the other line said, harry rubbed his face and sighed, he was annoyed and he only woke up a few minutes ago. 

"What the fuck happened now?" He asked, but before the man could answer harry, he told him to wait as he got up from the warm bed and towards the bedroom door, he looked back at louis once more then walked out the dark room. 

"What the fuck happened to the shipment?!" Harry almost yelled, he could tell the man on the other end of the line was nervous from the stuttering as he told harry the problem. 

"Th-the dealer gave us half of what we paid for and he doesn't want to give us the rest." He told harry quietly, harry groaned and hung up he was soon on the phone with Derek. 

"Call Liam and Zed I want that fucker dead within the hour! Do you hear me?!" Harry yelled into the phone he didn't wait for a response as he hung up and was soon putting said phone to his ear once again, he ordered for his guys to clear out the dealers area and to report back to the wear house that was on Harry's property in Scotland. 

After that was done he walked into the kitchen and was greeted by the housekeeper Clare, she was in her mid 40's with long black hair and had three kids, plus she took care of harry and Gemma when they were smaller so she was somewhat considered family. 

"Mr.Styles what can I do for you this morning?" She asked, harry gave her a tight smile and just shrugged. 

"Make enough for two please, and whatever is fine." He told her, she turned and looked at him with eyebrows raised and a hand on her hip as harry stood up from the stool he was sat on. 

"Oh and who is here?" She asked, he looked over to her and shrugged, before walking out the kitchen with a small smile on his face, but of course that was gone when he saw the head personnel from his security team in the living room with his normal stone cold face. 

"Yes Swayer?" He asked the man, Swayer was in the military but was let off when his eight years were up and he didn't in-list again. 

"Mr.Styles we had a small breech in the company's system but all was taken care of just wanted to let you know." He told him, harry nodded and flicked his eyes towards the stairs. 

"Who was it? Also I would like to talk to you tomorrow morning about a personal guard for someone special to me." Harry informed him, Swayer nodded and shrugged his shoulders. 

"Some teenager that was curious." Was all he told him, harry smirked slightly and shook his head. 

"Well curiosity killed the cat." He said as he walked up the stairs towards his room, he walked in and saw louis was awake and on his phone, his blue eyes widened and he quickly put a finger to his lips, silently telling harry to not talk. 

"Yes mum, I feel better now Jamie gave me some tea and I haven't been sick since this morning." Louis lied to his worried mother, harry smirked and went to hover over louis, leaning his head down towards louis' exposed skin on his neck, leaving open mouthed kisses, he heard louis' breath hitch as harry started to softly bite the skin of his collarbone, and once harry started to suck on the skin louis groaned loudly. 

'Louis! Who was that?!' Harry heard louis' mums voice, louis coughed a few times and cleared his throat. 

"Mum that was me! My tummy just hurts is all, I'll talk to you later yeah? I'm feeling kinda sick mum." Louis once again lied to his mum, jay sighed on the other side of the line and hummed. 

She said something harry didn't hear before they hung up, of course that's when harry rolled over and laid on the bed with his hands behind his head with his eyes closed. Louis looked over to the curly headed lad and bit his lip, his blue eyes traveled down Harry's tan body and observed the black ink that littered his body, he wanted to kiss his neck like harry did to him and well that's what louis did. 

He rolled over and straddled Harry's waist pinning Harry's arms by his head, louis' blue eyes met Harry's dark green eyes showcasing a small smirk, bending down louis nuzzled his face in Harry's neck, he took a deep breath and left open mouth kisses on his warm neck, he sucked Harry's tan skin between his pink lips and bit down lightly before sucking the skin until the mark was a dark red, louis felt Harry's chest rumble with a deep groan and he tilted his head to the side, giving louis space to litter his neck with red marks that would soon turn a dark purple. 

"Baby girl, don't tease daddy." Harry told him, louis hummed against the skin of Harry's neck, louis whimpered when harry got his hands free from his hold and were now on his bum, harry squeezed on the meaty flesh, bringing louis' lower half towards his and slightly brushing their clothed cocks together, harry let out a deep moan as louis let out a breathy gasp, but of course when louis bent down to kiss harry, Harry's phone starts to ring. 

Harry groaned and turned towards his phone that was forgotten on the nightstand then back towards Louis' dark lustful eyes and sighed in annoyance before patted louis' thigh so he could get off of him, louis rolled his eyes with a huff and moved over so he was sat on the bed as harry got up and answered the phone, Louis got up and nodded towards the bathroom harry nodded and kissed his cheek before getting out the room. 

~.~

"Good, don't get it traced back to us." Louis heard as he walked down the stairs and towards Harry's voice, he was in one of Harry's large sweaters that ended a little past mid-thigh and his panties. 

Once he walked towards Harry's voice he stopped when seeing he was only in grey sweats that hung low on his hips, his eyes traveled down Harry's toned chest and torso then back up, he licked his lips and looked at harry, he had a smirk on his face as he placed his phone down on the desk, he leaned against it and crossed his arms. 

"Come here." Was all harry told louis, he gulped and walked over towards harry slowly and once he was close enough harry's large hands wrapped around louis' hips and pressed his body against his, Harry's green eyes looked over louis' figure and leaned down connecting their lips, Louis raised his hands and gripped onto Harry's short and curly hair as harry gripped louis' hips picking him up easily while harry turned them so he could sit louis on the almost black desk and harry was standing in between his legs that were now open, louis opened his mouth once Harry's tongue poked his bottom lip asking for entrance, to which louis gladly gave him. 

"Mr.Styles you have a call from the company." They heard a small voice say, harry let out a low growl and he moved away from Louis, he sighed and ran a hand through his thick locks and sent Taylor a look that could kill, louis saw the look and he got shivers from the hard look, so having pity over the man, he jumped off the desk and walked over to harry giving his chest a small kiss and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. 

"Go to the kitchen there should be food ready for us." Harry told louis sternly, his blue eyes looked up at Harry's hard green ones and nodded he got on his toes and pecked Harry's jaw before walking out his office and towards a white door. 

~.~

Harry walked into the kitchen a few minutes later with an annoyed face and his jaw was clenched, Louis looked over to him from where he was sat on the counter watching Clare make the breakfast.

"Louis go get dressed, we're leaving after you eat." Harry ordered him, louis looked up at him and nodded his head before jumping down from the counter and walking over to harry, he got in his toes and kissed his tense jaw before disappearing from the kitchen and up the stairs. 

Once he got to the top, he turned to the right and down the hall before opening Harry's room door and walking towards the bag that was discarded by the side of the bed last night. He frowned as he looked at the shorts then out the window from across the room, he groaned and huffed before walking back down the stairs towards the kitchen where he knew harry would be. 

"Harry? I don't have um jeans." Louis mumbled as his cheeks turned a light pink when seeing there were three more people in the kitchen all dresses in black, louis pulled on the hem of Harry's long sweater and nervously flicked his eyes towards harry and then back down to his pant-less legs that were on full display. Harry stood up quickly and grabbed louis' arm pulling him out of the kitchen with a glare on his beautiful face, louis looked back at the three men before the white door closed and saw them all with wide eyes and one of them had a dark red on his cheek. 

"Why the fuck would you come out without any pants?!" Harry growled as he practically dragged louis up the stairs. 

"I-I came out with only your sweater a few minutes ago." Louis stammered out, gasping only when Harry's grip tightened on his upper arm. 

"Yeah well it was only me and Clare, now get on the fucking bed while I find you a pair of jeans." Harry commanded him, and without a second glance at harry, louis briskly walked towards the to big bed and sat on the edge of it, watching as harry walked towards his closet. 

It only took harry a few minutes until he came out with a pair of tight blue skinny jeans and a white t-shirt, he put them on the bed, kissed louis' lips once and walked out without a word, so louis took that as a 'get ready quickly and don't fuck around' so that's what he did, getting ready quickly he ran towards his discarded bag and took out his white air forces, slipping them on and combing his fingers through his hair to make it look at least a bit presentable, then walked towards the bathroom and towards the sink. 

Only a few minutes later he emerged from the bedroom and down the stairs with his bag and phone in hand, he walked towards the kitchen and quietly sat next to harry as he typed something in his phone, but looked up when louis sat down and smirked over towards him and his eyes trailed down louis' body.

"That shirt suits you." Harry smirked, louis looked up at him then down at the shirt he was wearing, it was a low cut so you could see louis' collarbones and the purple marks that littered his tan skin. 

"Yeah I'm sure purple and white mix together perfectly." Louis sassily said as he picked up his fork, that of course fell out of his hand and made a 'clicking' noise as harry delivered a hard hit to louis' thigh.

"What did I tell you Louis." He growled, Louis shrunk back a little and kept his gaze on the plate full of food in front of him.

"Eat. We have to go in a few minutes." Was all harry said before getting up and leaving the kitchen. 

~.~

Harry emerged from the staircase wearing all black and his black ray bans hanging from his shirt, Louis subconsciously licked his lips and turned his gaze towards the floor as harry made his way towards the awaiting boy near the front door. 

"Let's go." Harry said and held out a hand so louis could lace their hands together as harry opened the front door. 

They walked towards an all white Range Rover and one of the guys from the kitchen opened louis' door, louis nodded to him as a silent 'thank you' and buckled his seat belt before taking out his phone and checking to see if he had any missed calls from his mum. 

~.~

They stopped outside the school grounds and waited until the final bell rang, once it did students littered the front and the once silent outside was filled with loud chatter from louis' school. Louis turned towards harry and waited to see if he would say anything, but Harry's jaw was clenched and his knuckles white from his tight grip on the steering wheel. He wasn't exactly sure what happened to make harry angry, but louis didn't want to ask and risk harry yelling at him, so he looked away and grabbed his bag then went to open the door but was stopped by Harry's hand on his thigh, he looked back at harry with a questioning look.

When harry turned he looked at louis' blue eyes and sighed before leaning forward, gripping the hair on the back of louis' head before slamming their lips together in a feverish kiss, louis groaned, gripping onto Harry's biceps and kissing back, trying to keep up with Harry's fast lips. 

"You need to find Jamie." Harry said as he pulled away, louis nodded in a daze before licking his lips and savoring Harry's taste on his tongue and lips, his gaze met Harry's and he leaned back in to give him a final kiss before pulling back and getting out the car. 

~.~

Louis walked around the school towards the parking lot where Jamie said she would wait for louis, once louis spotted her around another group by the gate of the back part of the school louis rolled his eyes and slowly walked over, but before he could reach Jamie one of the jocks, Jace Gálvez turned his gaze from Jamie to louis and smirked before walking forward and grabbing louis by the arm and pulled louis towards his built body, that in louis' option wasn't as big or muscular as harry and he didn't look half as good as harry. 

"Jace, let me go." Louis whimpered, trying to get his wrist free from jace's strong hold, but all have did was smirk wider and tighten his hold on him.

"Jace! Let him go!" Jamie said as she walked over towards the two, Jace rolled his eyes but nonetheless let go of louis but stayed close to him, louis looked at Jamie and scooted closer to her. 

"Oh come on louis! Stop being a little bitch and just get with me already." Jace smirked, louis gave him a disgusted look and held onto Jamie's hand tighter. 

"Oh please jace, he's with someone as you can tell from the love bites on his chest and neck, plus I'm pretty sure he doesn't want that small thing you have between your legs." Jamie sasses, Louis bit his cheek to stop himself from laughing but instead he just looked down at his shoes. 

"Shut the fuck up Jamie, why don't you go suck that boyfriend of yours off or something." Jace snarled his face turning red in anger, Jamie smirked and shrugged before wiping the side of her mouth. 

"Already did, he tasted sweet." She shrugged before turning and walking away with louis but they didn't get far because jace once again grabbed louis' wrist and pulled him back. 

"Where are you going? Fucking twink" Jace licked his lips and leaned down but before he could do anything else someone tackled Jace to the ground and an arm wrapped around louis' waist.

" Who the fuck do you think you are." The person holding louis growled and that's all louis needed for his eyes to widen in fright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so as I said in the chapter before I was thinking if I should do mpreg or not well I've decided to NOT make it mpreg 
> 
> But ! once I get this story going I'm making another story with mpreg and yes it will be a Bottom!Louis and Top!Harry but it won't be till later on so yeah 
> 
> anyways I hope you liked this chapter please leave kudos and comments on what you think and yeah bye ! 
> 
> ~J.xx


	5. I'm not a child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : Mature Content (towards the end)

Louis stood there with wide eyes as two of Harry's men held Jace, everyone who were still in the lot of the school turned their attention towards the situation that was happening only a few yards away from them. 

"I asked a fucking question." Harry growled, making louis flinch out of his shocked state. 

"Why do you care?!" Jace spit out, only for one of the men holding him to punch him in the gut. Jace gasped for air as he bent forward from the hard hit. 

"Touch him again and I will kill you, am I understood?" Harry threatened, Jace nodded quickly in fright, harry nodded towards the two men, they let Jace go pushing him roughly on the concrete. 

Jamie went up next to louis and tugged on his arm, only for Harry to turn and glare at her, which went by surprise to louis when Jamie glared right back at him. 

"We have to go." She told harry, only for harry to roll his eyes and nod towards his car. 

"I'll give you both a ride, get in the car." Harry demanded, Jamie scoffed and crossed her arms across her chest. 

"We aren't children Harry, we can take care of ourselves." Jamie said, only for harry to smirk and pull out his phone. 

"Oh yeah? Let's see how Niall feels about that, shall we?" Jamie eyes widened and turned around walking towards Harry's car, Louis right behind her. 

Jamie slammed the door shut and smirked at Harry as he glared at her, Louis looked between them with a confused look.

'Why is she acting this way?' 

Louis thought to himself, he shrugged it off with a simple 'I'll ask her later' note to himself and put on his seatbelt. During the ride towards Jamie's house, Harry had his hand firmly set on Louis inner thigh and there was a deathly calm silence that surrounded the car, except for the soft hum of the song playing on the radio in the background. 

Wordlessly Harry pulled up to the house and Jamie didn't wait for louis as she got out of the car and waited by the drive way for Louis, Louis looked at her and shook his head as she saw the glare that was pointed at the ground with her arms crossed. 

"Jackson is going to be your guard, and no this is not up for discussion, Louis." Harry told him harshly, Louis looked at him with confusion and shook his head. 

"Why? I'm not a child Harry." Louis said, repeating what Jamie had earlier said to Harry in the lot of the school. Harry looked towards Louis with a burning gaze, his jaw was clenched as he tried to stay calm. 

"Louis, if you know what's best for you don't argue with me." Harry warned him, louis looked at him with narrowed eyes. 

"No. No Harry! You can't just expect me to let you choose and make decisions for me! Tell me why I need a guard?" Louis practically yelled, Harry's grip on the wheel tightened to the point his knuckles were white. 

"I'm a fucking leader of a gang! Because I'm a fucking drug lord! Because I have so many enemies out there that when they find out, if they haven't already, that you are my weak spot they won't hesitate to come for you! That's fucking why!" Harry yelled, Louis shrunk back in his seat and looked down at his fingers, he knew he pushed harry and that's why he yelled at him, but it still got louis scared of how deep yet loud Harry's voice got when he was angry. 

Louis looked out the car to see Jamie standing there with wide eyes, but before louis could make eye contact with her, he turned his head back to Harry who was looking at him with rage and a clenched jaw. 

"Go inside Louis." Was all harry said after a few minutes of silent, louis opened his mouth to protest but quickly shut it when Harry gave him a pointed look. He nodded while grabbing his bag and opening the door, he hesitated before leaning back over and kissing harry on his tense jaw. Louis walked over to Jamie and pulled her along towards the front door. 

~.~

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Jamie asked louis after it had been to quiet for the past hour. Louis looked up at Jamie and shook his head but nonetheless got up and walked towards the bed, where she was currently laying down. He crawled on the big bed and laid his head on her chest while wrapping his arms around her. 

"I pushed him when he told me not to, but I did and he yelled at me, I knew I shouldn't have kept insisting but I did, so it really wasn't his fault." Louis quietly said to her, she sighed and ran her fingers through louis feather like hair, soothing the boy. 

"What were you asking him?" Louis shrugged and bit his bottom lip before looking up at Jamie with a shy look. 

"A question I already knew, which is why I'm saying it's my fault he yelled at me." Jamie looked at Louis and raised an eyebrow at him, he sighed and shook his head. 

"Wanna go on the roof?" Jamie asked quietly while getting off the bed, louis didn't answer Jamie, he just started walking towards the window. He crawled out the window and moved over to the left and started to climb up a little. 

Jamie sat next to him with their knees to their chest looking out towards the small forest area that Jamie's house faced. He sighed while Harry's words repeated in his head, only a few words actually processing now that he thought about it. 

'you are my weak spot'

Louis stilled and looked at Jamie with wide eyes and a small smile, she looked at him with a curious look and tilted her head to the side in confusion. 

"What?" She asked, louis smiled and let out a small giggle as he looked at her. 

"He just admitted that I meant something to him! I didn't realize it till now but he said that I'm his weak spot." He said with a wide smile, Jamie chuckled and wrapped an arm around louis' shoulder to give him a side hug. 

"That's .. Good." Jamie said, louis looked at her when she paused, he gave her a questioning look. 

"What's going on between you and Harry?" Louis asked, she looked at him and shook her head before huffing. 

"I still think he's bad for you." She bluntly said, Louis looked at her and opened his mouth but she shushed him and kept talking. "I know what you're gonna say, but it's different okay? I know what I was getting myself into when I first actually met Niall, you didn't. Harry just had a claim on you the second he saw you, we all saw it but I didn't actually think he was going to do anything since his type was always girls." Jamie said, louis looked at her and opened his mouth again. 

"Okay? But how is it different other than the fact I didn't know about him?" Louis asked 

"It just is! I want you safe and you being with Harry isn't safe." Louis groaned and shook his head 

"And you with Niall is safe?! Don't forget Jamie both Niall and Harry do the same thing!" Louis almost yelled, Jamie glared at him and huffed. 

"Yeah well Niall showed me how to protect myself when we started to get serious! Has Harry? No he hasn't! Plus there is a huge difference between being the girlfriend of the third in command and being the boyfriend of the leader! Their enemies won't come after me but you, that's an entire different story! If they don't already know that you're with harry it's not long now until they do." 

That was what had Louis shut his mouth and look down at his hands that now rested on his lap, he sighed and looked over towards Jamie and shook his head. He took in a deep breath and confessed something to her he didn't think he would say to anyone. 

"I'm already attached to him, I know I shouldn't be, and after all I've only known him a a little while but I am. I kept telling myself not to fall for everything he did or told me but I did." Louis mumbled, he heard Jamie sigh from beside him. He looked towards her and kissed her cheek before getting up and going back to the window. 

~.~

"Mr.Tomlinson, Mr.Styles said to pick you up and take you to his house." Said a tall man, louis had just gotten home and was eating before he heard someone knock on the front door. It was also a good thing that louis' mom nor his sisters were home. Louis looked at the man and gave him a curious look before nodding. 

"Yeah, just give me a minute." Louis said, the man nodded and stepped away from the entrance of the door way so louis could close the front door. He pulled out his phone and texted Harry. 

To: Harry

There's a guy here ... ? 

From: Harry

Tall, black hair, grey eyes, black suit ? 

To: Harry

Yes. 

From: Harry

That's Jackson, he's the guard I was telling you about. 

To: Harry

Okay. 

Louis rolled his eyes and changed into his black adidas sweater, black skinny jeans and a pair of white adidas. He grabbed his phone and keys then walked back out his room towards the front door. He saw Harry's guard next to an all white Escalade, he walked towards him and gave a small smile as he opened the door for Louis. 

~.~

Louis rolled his eyes as he saw many cars parked next to Harry's original 4 cars, Jackson opened louis' door one they were parked and lead him towards the front door. 

"Louis!" He heard someone call his name, he looked to the left and saw Jamie there, she looked at him and grabbed his hand leading him towards the living room area. Louis being confused as to why Jamie was there at Harry's house, let her lead him towards the living room. Once they entered Louis' blue eyes locked on Harry's figure that was standing with Niall and another person he didn't know. 

"Louis, come here." Harry said, Niall and the other person looked towards him, he walked over towards Harry's outstretched arm. 

"Who's this ..... Beautiful boy?" The man asked, louis looked up with wide eyes as his cheeks turned a bright pink, Harry's grip on louis tightened and his jaw clenched. 

"Carter, don't." Niall muttered, Carter grinned and stepped towards Louis and Harry. He raised his hand to try and touch Louis' cheek but Louis moved his face away and hid it in Harry's side. 

Louis didn't want to admit it but he was slightly scared, a man he didn't know was trying to touch him, and to top it off Harry's body was too tense for his liking and that only made louis more scared because if Harry, big bad leader of a gang and drug lord harry, was tense around someone it wasn't a good sign. 

"Cater I suggest you move away from what's mine before you find your arm gone." Harry threatened, Carter shook his head and smirked. 

"Irving is going to love hearing about your new play thing." Carter said, Harry snapped his head towards him and moved Louis away from them. Harry went towards Carter and grabbed him by the throat, cutting off all air supply for him. Harry backed Carter up against a wall and picked him up to the point his feet didn't touch the ground. 

"If you so much as think of him after you leave here, you won't make it back home alive to your whore of a wife, I suggest you not tell a word about him to anyone. Do I make myself clear?" Cater's face was a bright red, he nodded his head viscously before harry dropped his arms and let Carter fall to the ground. Carter rubbed his throat while gasping for air. 

"You will not tell Irving about him, nor will any of your minions." Harry stated, he looked around to 5 other people in the room and they nodded to him. "Now get out." Harry ordered, all 6 people ran out the living room and out the door in a frenzy. 

Harry held a proud smirk before walking over to Louis, who had pushed his small body against a wall in fright with wide eyes. Harry pulled Louis' body towards his and held him close, but louis didn't like that one bit so he pushed at Harry's chest which took the bigger man by surprise but before Louis could move away from him an farther, he grabbed Louis' arm. 

"What was that about?!" Louis asked, he removed his arm away from Harry's hold before walking over towards Jamie grabbing hold of her hand, that of course didn't go unnoticed by Harry nor Niall. The two men glared at their laced hands as Harry stepped forward, Louis glared at Harry and shook his head. 

"Oh calm down this is what we do when we get nervous." Jamie replied, louis rolled his eyes and looked at harry with a glare. He sighed and went up the stairs towards Harry's room not wanting to cause a scene in front of his best friend and Harry's third in command. 

Once louis got to the room and laid down it didn't even take 5 minutes for the door to be swing open and a confused but angry Harry to walk in. Louis looked at Harry with raised eyebrows standing up and crossing his arms, he was determined to find out what the hell had happened downstairs. 

"What?" Harry asked, biting the inside of his cheek to stop his amusement from showing at how louis looked, all he could think about was louis looking like a mad kitten. 

"What was that downstairs, harry." Louis asked, his tone was clipped. Harry shrugged and took off his shirt and shoes before walking towards the bed. He laid down and looked at louis, opening his arms so he could lay down and as much as louis wanted to roll his eyes and curl into a small ball next to harry, he held his ground. 

"That, my little princess was me trying to keep your name out of unwanted mouths, for as long as I can." Harry said, his voice turning cold and distant. 

"Did you really have to choke him to the point he turned blue and on top of that call his wife a whore? That was too far." Louis said he didn't know why he said what he did but it was done and he couldn't take it back, no matter how much he wanted to when he saw how dark and dangerous Harry's eyes turned. 

"That was too far?! How about him trying to touch you! He tried touching what's mine! I told you once before Louis, I don't fucking share and I don't do well when people try and make me share things that are mine and ONLY mine. So before you open up that little mouth that only brings you trouble again, let's put it to better use." Harry growled as he got off the bed and stalked towards Louis' frozen figure in the middle of the room. Harry reached out and pulled on louis hair bringing their lips together in a bruising kiss, all tongue and no sweetness that louis liked when they would kiss sometimes.

~_~ (smut starting) 

Louis squeezed his eyes shut when Harry's hands went to his bum and squeezed harder then all the times before, louis putting in his mind that was going to leave a bruise but at this point he didn't even mind as Harry pulled him closer to him and grinded down onto Louis hardening dïck. Louis gasped as the pressure to his dïck that was being applied as he grinded up towards Harry's rock hard dïck felt all to good. His hand traveled down to Harry's pants and unbuckled it before sticking his hand inside Harry's tight boxers, he felt the soft skin of Harry's dïck touch the skin of his hand and he let out a small gasp when he tried wrapping his hand around it only for his hand not to be able to wrap around the girth of Harry's dïck. 

Harry groaned and his mouth went slack as louis started pumping, louis looked up at harry when he felt harry thrust up into his hand. He smirked and started kissing down Harry's chest, only stopping when he wanted to leave a mark on his skin. Harry moaned as louis thumbed over the slit, spreading the pre-cum that leaked out Harry's throbbing dïck. Louis looked up at Harry with confused eyes when he felt harry grab his wrist. 

"I know where you're going with this princess, and as much as I would love for you to give me head I think we should try something else before that happens." He said, his voice was deep and thick with lust when he looked into Louis' innocent blue eyes, and without any warning on, Harry's part, louis said as innocently as he could. 

"What's that, daddy?" And if that didn't drive Harry crazy he didn't know what would. Harry groaned and grabbed louis' hips, throwing him on the bed and climbing on him, not waiting for louis' permission when he pulled off the black sweater, harry leaned down and connected their lips as his hands roamed louis' body, taking in every curve and dips of his body, his fingers soon found the hem of louis' high waisted panties, he slipped in a finger and smirked against louis red lips. He pulled away from louis and looked down to see the white lace that hugged the dips of louis' hips, his lips parted as he looked back towards Louis. 

"You are one little fucking tease, Kitten." Harry licked his lips as Louis giggled as harry leaned down and tugged on the end of the panties. 

"Let's take these joggers off, yeah?" Harry mumbled distractedly, as his hands traveled down as he took off the joggers, louis bit his lip and nodded shyly at harry. Once they were off harry leaned back on his heels to admire the art that was on his bed, in only white panties and his sun kissed skin that just wanted to be marked with Harry's love bites and begging for harry to sink his teeth into the meaty flesh of louis' thighs. 

"Daddy? Please do something." Louis whined when harry didn't touch him for several seconds, harry snapped his gaze back up towards louis' eyes and smirked, he leaned down leaving kisses from the inside of Louis' thigh towards his panties, he kissed the skin that met his panties before sucking the skin between his red lips, Louis close's his eyes from the sweet sweet pressure that harry is giving him. Once harry was done sucking he pulled away to see the red skin that would soon turn purple and smirked he leaned back and flipped Louis over, grabbing his hips and pulling them upward so his ass would be in the air, harry looked at louis' round ass that was on full display for him and only him, Harry's mouth watered with want as he leaned down and kissed around the swell of louis ass before sinking his teeth in the flesh, Louis let out a loud moan, fisting the sheets. 

"Da-daddy again, please daddy." Louis was begging and he didn't even care how desperate he sounded, he loved the pain that mixed with pleaser when Harry bit his ass and he wasn't going to hide that. So when Harry didn't do as asked Louis pushed his ass back towards harry, louis never having felt any of this before was needy and begging for harry to touch him in anyway. 

"Don't be greedy kitten, or daddy will have to punish you." Harry said, his voice was deeper then normal and that had louis wanting to cum on the spot. 

Harry got off the bed and slid off his pants, after getting back on the bed he rested his back on the headboard and jerked his head over towards his lap when Louis looked at him with confused eyes, louis smirked and crawled over to harry and straddled his lap, letting out a small squeak when he sat straight down on Harry's large bulge, harry groaned and held onto louis' hips when pleasure ran through his body from the slight rub of friction. 

"Kitten, you're going to grind on me until we both cum, do you understand?" Harry commanded, louis' eyes widened at what harry told him, because after all louis was un-experienced. 

"Daddy? Teach me?" Louis mumbled, Harry smirked and nodded, he leaned forward and connected their lips as harry grabbed a tight hold on louis' hips, moving him forward and backwards, again and again, over and over. 

"Daddy!" Louis almost screamed at the pleasure pulsating through his entire body, throwing his head back and moving slightly faster on Harry's lap only had him moaning louder and louder each time. Louis looked towards Harry and saw his head was throw against the headboard, jaw slacked and eyes closed shut, and if this was the turn out of them only doing this louis couldn't wait to see his face when they started fucking. 

"Daddy, faster please." Louis begged, he let out little 'uh uh uh's' . 

Harry reached around towards Louis' ass and slapped it, feeling it jiggle from the hard hit and that only drives him into grabbing louis' hips and instead of letting him slide forward and backward he started making him bounce. 

"Bounce on daddy, kitten." Harry grunts out, Louis moaned out loud when the pleasure only intensified, he felt a knot forming quickly in his lower stomach, the knot only getting more and more intense the longer he bounced on Harry. 

"F-fuck kitten, keep going." Harry demanded, louis nodded against Harry's neck, feeling sweat run down his neck towards his chest. Louis kissed harry when he felt himself close, he let out little whines, leaving red lines on Harry's shoulders towards his chest. 

"Daddy, p-please." Louis felt like sobbing from the pleasure he felt was begging to come out, he was even surprised that he's held off this long. 

"Go ahead princess." Harry groaned, biting down on louis' neck. Louis let out a small scream of 'daddy' as he cummed in his white panties. Harry looked at louis' cumming face and that's all he needed to go over the edge, letting out white streaks of cum in his boxers. 

~_~ (smut over) 

Louis, feeling exhausted leaned on harry taking in deep breaths to calm his erratic heart, he let out a little giggle as his eyes started to droop. Harry let out a small chuckle when he heard Louis' small giggle, he looked down at the small boy in his lap, smiling when he scrunched up his nose and mumbled how uncomfortable he felt with cum in his panties. Harry shook his head and laid louis down on the bed before walking over to the bathroom, getting a towel and wetting it with warm water and walking back to a sleepy louis. 

"Come on love, gotta get you clean so you can sleep." Harry mumbled to him, louis sighed before getting up and taking off his panties, giving them to harry when he held his hand out for them. He tossed them in the laundry bin then turned to clean louis, once he was done Harry kissed the bite mark on louis' shoulder before picking him up and laying him under the covers, louis falling to sleep only a few seconds later. Harry chuckled, leaning down to kiss louis' forehead before walking towards the bathroom and turning on the shower, he took off the ruined boxers and got in the shower. 

After he was done he changed into some clean boxers and walking over to louis, turning off the light he slid in the bed and hugged louis close to his body when he shivered from the cold, he gave a small smile when louis wrapped his arm and leg over his waist. 

"I care about you kitten." Harry whispered to a sleeping louis, he sighed and kissed louis once before closing his eyes and falling to sleep with nothing to haunt his dreamless sleep. 

\------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI ! Okay so I'm sorry it took this long for me to update but my thoughts were just a mess so I didn't write for a little bit but I finally finished so I hope you enjoy this chapter !!! 
> 
> Please Comment , Vote , Share ! 
> 
> ~J.xx


	6. He's only 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so there are gonna be words in this chapter that I know go towards Italian gang / Mob members. 
> 
> Ex: Donna / Boss
> 
> things like that and the reason I chose to have Harry's 'gang' call L&H that is because it's a way of respect for both L&H. So please don't comment 'they aren't Italian though' because yes I know and yes I know those names are used for important people in Italy and just to clarify, yes the story is based in London and not Italy but just don't okay ? I would appreciate that plus I'm explaining in the story so yeah .

\-----

It was a few weeks after that night in Harry's bedroom that went further then both of them thought it would go, but it was a step in their unofficial relationship that neither one of them regretted. Louis was happier and Harry was calmer around Louis, he was still tense and at times rude and distant but Louis just realized that was Harry, he could be happy and smiling than a second passes and old harry is back but Louis has learned to pay no mind to that Harry. 

Louis had also learned that in the past couple of days Harry had been more of an ass to people he interacted with since Louis was grounded, now I know what you must be thinking. "Why is Harry holding back from seeing Louis?" It's as simple as this, Louis asked Harry not to do anything drastic (since it was Harry's fault Louis was grounded in the first place) like make him sneak out or worse Harry go to Louis' house. 

But on a lighter note, that Thursday was Louis' last day of being grounded, because he had snuck out at 2 in the morning since Harry was waiting for him outside his house. Once the last bell rang indicating the school day was finally over, he rushed out of his class and practically ran over everyone in a rush to get out of the building. Louis was happier with a smile on his face and a skip in his step because Harry was now waiting for Louis outside of his school. But that smile soon faltered as he saw his mothers car in front of the school, he also saw Harry's car a few cars away from his Mum's. Louis' eyes widened when he saw Harry about to approach him as his mum got out of the car walking towards a now frozen Louis. 

"Louis? Did you hear what I told you?" Louis was snapped back out of his shocked and scared state. 

"M-mum? What are you doing here?" Louis asked frantically, Louis looked back towards Harry to see him leaning against his car with his arms crossed and from what Louis could see he was annoyed. 

"I need you to watch Fizzy, I have to take Lottie to her gymnastics class today and I can't take Fizzy today love." She said, Louis' eyes widened and shook his head no. 

"Mum! I've literally been with them for a whole week now! I had plans a-and I- mum please." Louis said, he missed Harry and he did not want to be watching his sister to begin with. 

"Louis William! You watch your tone with me young man! Now you know I hate to do this but you are going to have to." She said and grabbed his arm, dragging Louis' small body towards the still on car. 

Louis looked back towards Harry where he can now see him standing to his full height and an angry expression spread across his face. 

'I'm sorry' Louis mouthed to Harry before he was sat in the car. 

~.~

Harry slammed his car door shut as he got parked in front of the large building. He ignored the blonde that was sitting behind the large desk, and stalked towards the waiting elevator. He leaned against the wall and took a deep breath, trying to calm down a little before he went into his office. The doors opened as Harry stood tall and firm walking towards his office, he opened his door to see Liam and Erin sitting in the seats in front of Harry's desk. 

"What now." Harry asked exasperated as he took a seat behind his desk. Erin looked at Liam with a nervous look, while playing with his fingers. 

"It um- Carter he well we have been doing what you told us, about listening in on his calls. He - um h-" Harry gave an aggravated groan. 

"Spit it the hell out Erin!" Harry yelled, Erin jumped and looked towards Liam, Liam sighed and put a comforting hand on Erin's shoulder. 

"Cater called Irving, he told him about Louis." Liam said, Harry kept a straight face but he felt as if his breath had just been knocked out of his lungs. He balled his fist and cleared his throat. He turned his attention to Erin. 

"When was this?" Erin bit his lip and mumbled out his answer. 

"While you were gone to pick him up." Harry nodded and looked towards Liam. 

"I want him gone. Now." Liam's eyes widened and he sat up straight before turning his attention towards Erin and jerked his head towards the door, indicating for him to leave Liam and Harry alone. Once the door shut Liam looked at Harry with a wide eyes and a shocked expression.

"H, you can't just take out one of the biggest members in Russia! Don't you understand that will only bring on another war between us and them? We have been trying to ally with them for years!" Liam exclaimed, Harry looked at him and raised an eyebrow. 

"Are you defying my command, Liam?" He asked, Liam looked at Harry and shook his head with an annoyed look. 

"No I'm not, I'm trying to save unnecessary bloodshed that not only can get our lower ranks killed but maybe even you! I may be second in command Harry but I'm not you. Your dad didn't leave you to lead everything he and many people in your family have created just for a boy to come and fuck all that up because one person knows about him! Think about everyone else here instead of thinking with your dick." Liam fiercely said before turning and walking out, slamming the door shut. Harry sighed and rubbed his face leaning back in his chair and thinking. 

~.~

Harry slammed the door of the auditorium shut and walked up to the stand at the front just like very other meeting they would have there. Every member that was located in London and had at least a title that sort of mattered that was in his gang was there and that was new, not only to Harry but to everyone. He wanted everyone there, to get his point across he didn't want for him to tell a few and other people in his gang find out and doubt him. 

"Alright. I wanted all of you here today because of what I'm changing in this business and everything involving this business." Harry spoke into the mic, all eyes where on him and he was used to that after all he is one of ten important gang leaders attention will be on you 24/7 especially from unwanted people. 

"A few weeks ago I met a boy, and we have been getting closer. Carter came here and we talked business, an alliance is going to be made between us and the Russians. The problem is that not only did Carter come and disrespect me in my own home but he threatened your soon to be Donna and told Irving." Harry looked around the room to see confused and angry faces, he smirked a little at the respect most of them show towards him and their soon to be Donna. 

"Boss, where is the alliance ending? Is it only the England gang?" One of Harry's men yelled out. Harry chuckled and shook his head. 

"No, actually it was only going to be some of the ones in America, and some around Europe." Harry said, most of them nodded but everyone went quiet as a question was called. 

"When do we meet our Donna?" One of the few girls in the gang asked, Harry took a deep breath and looked towards his left to Liam. He shrugged and nodded towards the crowd of gang members. 

"There's a problem, he's only 16." And that's when the small chatter around the auditorium went silent. Most eyes went to Liam and back towards Harry in disbelief. 

"He's to young! He won't be able to handle being by your side!" Someone yelled, but before Harry could answer there were more people yelling the problems of Louis being 16 or him being a boy.

"Is he able to carry children? How will you have someone as heir of the gang?" Harry gulped and sighed, they were right but that wasn't about to stop Harry from turning Louis into their- his Donna. 

"ENOUGH!" Harry yelled, he couldn't take all of his members yelling things at him all at once, given there were about a few hundred people there. 

"I don't know if you've forgotten but I do have a sister that can be a surrogate for Louis and I, and yes Louis is 16 but so was I when I first started running everything my father left me! You all will not disrespect Louis in the way most of you were doing just now." Harry's voice ripped through the auditorium, most people were still skeptical about their soon to be Donna being only 16 and not even being able to carry their bosses child but they knew not to doubt Harry after all Harry never lead them wrong before and they knew he wasn't going to start now. 

"Boss?" Harry's head snapped towards a blonde, he soon recognized it was Perrie, she worked in one of the few clubs the mob owned. He nodded at her indicating for her to speak. 

"I'm not trying to disrespect our future Donna, but who will he be with most of the time? He is after all only 16 and he never had training like you did so he won't understand what's happening." She explained, Harry sighed and nodded in understanding before he turned towards Liam. He turned back towards the blonde and spoke. 

"Edwards stay after I would like to talk to you." He said, she went stiff and nodded sitting back down, not saying another word.

"What are you going to do about future children?" And that was the question he didn't want to answer but he knew he had to. 

Harry looked at the large crowd then towards his Sister that was seated beside Zayn and her own bodyguard, he gave her a look and she gave him a small smile with a nod. 

"There will be an heir and it will carry Styles blood." Harry said, there wasn't a question on weather he could or couldn't have a kid, he had to have one no matter what. 

With that said he nodded towards Liam and dismissed everyone he waited until everyone was gone until he went and sat next to Perrie who waited anxiously. 

"Don't be nervous Edwards, I'm just telling you that you aren't going to work at the club anymore. You will be on your Donna's right, everywhere your Donna goes you go." He said, Perrie's eyes widened in shock and confusion. 

"Wh- wouldn't you want one of your guards to be with him?" She asked in confusion, Harry chuckled and shook his head. 

"You know enough training to protect yourself and Louis, plus he doesn't like when my men follow his every move so I'm having you with him." Harry said, he knew what Louis meant when he said he didn't like when Harry had people follow him but he was being a little shit.

"Boss, I thin-" Harry cut her off before she could finish. "I know what he meant." He said, Perrie nodded and took a deep breath, and bit her lip. 

"When do I meet him?" She asked, Harry smirked and shrugged. "You'll see, goodbye Edwards." He said as he stood and walked away. 

~.~

Harry walked into his office, expecting it to be empty but instead walked in on his sister going through his phone sitting in his seat. He raised an eyebrow at her and she giggles while still scrolling through his phone. 

"Why are you in my seat on my phone, Gemma?" Harry asked, but instead of getting an answer he got a shrug and that was it. He rolled his eyes and walked over towards Gemma taking his phone out of her hands and saw she was reading through his and Louis' messages. 

"Gem it's called privacy for a reason." Harry mumbled. She rolled her eyes and sighed looking up at her baby brother. "So, when were you gonna tell me about this Louis person?" Harry looked at her and sighed. 

"I don't know? I really just wanted to keep him for myself at the moment but that didn't work out." Gemma hummed and patted Harry's shoulder. "Well, when you two are ready to have a baby, call me." She said, Harry gave her a small smile and nodded, he hugged Gemma one last time before she left the office. Harry sighed and sat down on his chair, thinking when he's going to see Louis. 

~.~ (Time Skip 3 days - September 11, 2016) 

Louis was finally done with everything at his house and called Harry, only waiting 10 minutes until the all black car pulled up next to him, Louis smiled and looked back towards his house to see no one was outside before jumping in the car. He pulled his seat belt on and pulled Harry towards him, kissing him quickly giggling when he heard Harry groan. 

"Missed you, daddy." Louis said with a cheeky smile, Harry bit his lip and nodded moving his hand up Louis' thigh and bringing Louis towards him once again. Harry pulled away after a few moments and looked around before pecking Louis once more on his lips then drove off.

"Are we going to your house?" Louis asked, Harry shook his head a small smirk on his face. "We are going to meet someone." He said, Louis gave him a confused look but said nothing and grabbed Harry's hand putting it back on his thigh.

Not long after they pulled up to a large building, it looked like a club and there were two large men by the door as Harry and Louis got out, Louis held Harry's hand tightly and hid his face in Harry's arm. As they walked Harry was looking around to make sure no one was around. 

"Boys." Harry nodded to the two at the door, they nodded their heads in respect and opened the door for Louis and Harry. But before they could turn and walk in, Harry held a hand so Louis couldn't walk in. 

"This is your Donna, I expect for no one to come in until I'm done speaking with Edwards, understood?" Harry said, his voice was firm and held authority. "Yes boss." They nodded then turned towards Louis "Donna." They said, Louis was confused to say the least. 

As they walked down the dark hall they could faintly hear talking and glasses clanking against glass, once they were at the end of the hall they entered a large room. There were red silk couches surrounding a small stage that held a single metal poll in the middle, in the back corner there was a large bar with bottles of liquor in rows along with shot glasses and cups. As they walked past all of that Louis smirked and pulled Harry back towards the couches, Harry gave a surprised sound as Louis pushed him on the red silk and straddled his lap. Louis hummed as he bent down to suck a mark onto Harry's neck. 

"Wha- fuck Louis." Harry said, throwing his head back and grabbing Louis' waist in his hands. Louis giggled and stood up walking towards the small stage, swaying his hips a little more then normal and walking up the pitch black steps, Louis grabbed onto the metal poll, feeling the coldness of the metal run through his fingers. He walked a circle on the small stage while holding the poll, he turned and gave Harry a smirk before slightly spinning on the poll. 

"Hmm maybe we should get one of these in your room, daddy." Louis said as he bent down and crawled towards where Harry sat, he looked up at Harry through his long lashes as he knelt down between Harry's open legs. "Yeah, we definitely are." Harry growled out, he picked Louis up from the ground and laid him on the couch while Harry laid on top of him and grinding down onto Louis. Louis let out a breathless moan and moved one of his hands into Harry's hair, Harry let a smirk fall onto his lips as he heard the door open but didn't stop what he was doing to Louis. 

"Shit! Um s-sorry boss." They both stopped what they were doing and looked up to see a blonde looking at them with wide eyes, Harry chuckled and got up helping Louis to stand up as well. 

"Louis this is Perrie, she will be with you at all times. Perrie this is your new Donna, I will be back in a few. Louis listen and stay with Perrie." Harry said, Louis looked at him with furrowed brows but kept quiet. Harry looked towards the blonde girl and nodded towards her then leaned down to Louis and gave him a kiss before walking out the room. 

Louis looked towards Perrie and gave her a small smile before holding his hand out. "I'm Louis." He smiled, she gave him a small smile and shook his hand. "Perrie Edwards." She mumbled, Louis nodded and sat back down on the couch he blushed when he remembered that she walked in on Harry and him doing certain ... things. 

"Um Donna? I'm sorry I walked in on you and Boss." She mumbled, Louis turned bright red and looked down at his hands. "It's um it's okay? I mean you didn't know what was going on." He said, she nodded and looked anywhere but at Louis. After a few moments of silent Louis cleared his throat and looked at Perrie. 

"Hey Perrie?" He asked, she looked at him with an eyebrow raised "yes Donna?" Louis cleared his throat again and fumbled with his fingers. "Why- um why do you call me Donna?" He asked, Louis looked up to see the surprised look on Perrie's face. "You um you don't have to tell me, I was just asking." He said, Perrie giggled and shook her head she stood from where she was sat and walked over towards Louis. She sat next to him and patted his shoulder, Louis looked up at her and gave her a small smile. 

"There is a past to this business, you know. I'm not sure if Boss has told you everything about it and there are things I'm not supposed to say so I'm going to leave the important parts to him, but a long time ago the leader at the time which I think was H's great great grandfather fell in love with the daughter of an; at the time Italian leader who was and still is an ally to this gang, and as respect towards her the boss at the time had the gang call her Donna, it really just stuck after that this is actually the first time our Donna is a boy but Anne and Boss said there wasn't going to be a change in anything and we would still have to call you Donna." Perrie finished, Louis looked at her with a shocked expression and wide eyes. "That's a lot to take in." He laughed, she smiled and shrugged. 

"I know, but it explains why we call you Donna." She said, Louis nodded and sighed. "Should I ask who Anne is or should I wait for Harry to tell me?" Louis asked, Perrie bit her lip contemplating whether she should tell him or not. "Better wait for Boss to tell you." She decided, Louis nodded and looked around the room with a bored expression. "I'm bored you know." He said, she laughed and got up grabbing his arm and walking towards a door on the other side of the room. "Where are we going?" Louis asked, Perrie didn't answer just opened the door and walked through it Louis sighed and followed, only to walk onto a stage type thing. 

"This is where the dancers dance." She smiled, Louis nodded and walked towards her while looking around, they were high off the ground from where the tables and dance floor was. 

"Why so high up?" Louis asked, Perrie turned and looked at Louis then shrugged "once people get drunk they don't think clearly so to avoid getting people thrown out because they want to touch the dancers we put the stage a little higher so that won't happen." Louis nodded and looked around the club it was big, bigger then the one where he met Harry. 

"I think we are gonna put some music on, don't you?" Perrie asked Louis, he laughed giving an excited smile and walking towards the DJ stand.

~.~

"So did you like Edwards?" Harry asked, they were back at Harry's house only left the club a few hours before. Louis hummed not looking away from the TV where it was currently showing an episode of Supernatural. "Louis." Harry said, but Louis being the stubborn person he is only hummed and kept watching the tv, Harry got annoyed quickly and turned off the tv. Louis gasped and turned towards Harry with a scowl on his face. 

"Why did you turn it off?! Dean had just gotten to the field where Lucifer and Michael were going to battle!" Louis groaned and reached for the remote, Harry just rolled his eyes and moved the remote from Louis grasp. "Listen to me when I talk and I wouldn't have turned it off." Louis stopped and took a deep breath before straddling Harry and giving him his full attention. "Yes Harry? What can I help you with?" Louis said, Harry smirked and puckered his lips, Louis rolled his eyes and leaned down pressing his lips on Harry's before pulling away. "Is that all?" Louis said, Harry shook his head and bucked his hips up into Louis'. 

"Harry." Louis warned, Harry smirked and rolled his eyes, giving Louis the remote again Louis smiled and turned the TV back on, once again ignoring Harry. "Are you staying the night?" Harry asked, Louis sighed and turned towards Harry and nodded. "Yes Harry I am, I'm not going to school tomorrow anyways, it's Monday and well it's Monday it explains itself." He said. 

"You are going to Niall's party Tuesday right?" Harry asked, Louis looked at Harry with confused eyes and raised an eyebrow. "What?" Harry rolled his eyes and sighed "Tuesday is the 13th which is Niall's birthday, he's having a party did Jamie not tell you?" He said, Louis shrugged and grabbed his phone. "I haven't really had the time to talk to her, since I was grounded for a whole week and her being in detention didn't really give us time to talk about his birthday." He mumbled while texting Jamie. 

"Well, you're going with me so that's settled." Harry said, Louis nodded and put his phone back on the night stand before leaning back into Harry. 

"You know we should be asleep." Harry mumbled a few moments later, Louis sighed and nodded turning off the tv and getting up. Harry gave him a confused look until Louis smiled innocently and straddled Harry's hips, he leaned down kissing Harry briefly before mumbling a goodnight and resting his head on Harry's chest. 

~.~ (Time skip 2 days - September 13, 2016) 

Louis rushed towards Jamie when Harry finally dropped him off at school that Tuesday morning. He giggled when she jumped from her seat and ran towards him, she hugged him before pulling away and hitting him on the arm.

"Where the hell have you been?! I haven't talked to you in weeks! Your mom called me and of course I covered for you but you have a lot of explaining to do! Not only that but Niall's party is tonight! Are you even going? You better be going! Are we tellin-" Louis sighed and covered Jamie's mouth with his hand and gave her a look. "You're rambling, which is cute to a certain point. Also to answer your questions I was grounded for a the whole week you had been in detention, and yes I am going to Niall's party with Harry." Louis informed a wide eyes Jamie. She grabbed Louis' hand and removed it from her face. "Why were you grounded?" She asked in confusion, he giggled and shook his head. 

"Because Harry decided that it would be a good idea for me to sneak out my house at 2 in the morning so I could stay the night at his, only for his 'alarm' to not go off so he could take me home in time." He laughed, Jamie giggled and shook her head at him. "You make him act as a teenager again, even Niall has said it." She said, Louis sighed and shrugged only to give a surprise squeak when he saw the familiar blonde hair and bright blue eyes to enter the room. 

"Perrie? What are you doing here?!" He asked in shock, she gave him a sheepish smile before giving him a piece of paper which he opened to find a schedule, one very very similar to his. 

"Never mind, I should already know that answer, come on then." He said and grabbed her arm dragging her towards his awaiting best friend. "Jamie, Perrie Edwards worker for Harry and also a pretty nice person, Perrie this is Jamie Delgado my best friend and also from now on your friend." Louis introduced the two to each other. Jamie smiled at her and waved at Perrie. 

"Aren't you dating Niall?" Perrie asked in a low voice, Louis giggled when Jamie turned a bright pink while mumbling a quiet 'yes'. 

"So um why are you in school? Doesn't Harry have a program for his younger 'workers'?" Jamie asked, Perrie laughed and gave her a look before nodding. "Yeah he does but um I'm supposed to be with Donna until he leaves school." Perrie informed, Louis gave her a questioning look and turned his full attention on her. "Until I leave school? I don't understand." Louis gave her a confused look, she gave a nervous look towards Louis then avoided his eye while she talked. 

"Um I'm not supposed to say Donna, I'm sorry Boss said not to say anything and I did." She mumbled and kept her head down avoiding Louis' eyes at all cost. Louis looked towards Jamie than back at Perrie, he sighed and patted her back and giving her a comforting smile when she looked back up at Louis. 

"Hey it's okay I won't say you told me anything okay? And hey don't call me Donna here yeah, might sound weird to other people so just call me Louis." He said with a smile, Perrie gave a relived smile and nodded, she went to say something when their teacher walked in, slamming the door as he went. 

~.~

"Okay so Perrie you're going to be at Niall's party right?" Jamie asked as she got her clothes ready, Perrie looked up with wide eyes and shook her head. "I can't, I have to do some runs with other people tonight." Jamie groaned and gave Louis a look, one he didn't seem to quite get. "What?" He asked while stuffing another chip in his mouth. "Tell Harry to let her go! She's young I'm sure she wants to party tonight!" Jamie exclaimed, Louis gave her a look and quickly texted Harry only waiting a few minutes until he got the confirmation that Perrie could attend the party with the two. 

"He said she can go but that she'll just have to do that run the next night?" He said, Perrie nodded with a smile and checked the time her eyes widening. "Shit! We had a meeting like 4 minutes ago oh fuck! I gotta go bye! See you tonight!" Perrie yelled as she ran out the room, a few moments later hearing the front door slam shut. "They need to give her a break." Louis mumbled still staring at the door. 

"Okay so what are we telling your mom?" Jamie asked once she sat down next to Louis on her bed, he shrugged and checked the time on his phone 3:44 PM. 

"I'm not sure, I'll text you what I tell her but I have to leave right now if I want to catch her before she goes to work." Jamie nodded and kissed his cheek before walking towards her closet once again.

"Okay! Just send me a picture of your outfit." She yelled after him as he walked out her room. "Okay!" He yelled before leaving her house and walking down the street. 

~.~

Louis groaned and fell face first into his bed, it was now 6:30 PM and he still didn't know what to wear, Harry said he was picking him up at 8 and he couldn't call Jamie because she was already with Niall. Louis grabbed his phone once again and went through his contact list, stopping at Perrie's name, he pursed his lips and clicked it, waiting for her to pick up. 

"Hello?" Louis let out a sigh of relief. 

"Perrie! I need you at my house ASAP! I have no clue what to wear and Harry is picking me up in 2 hours!" Louis exclaimed, he heard Perrie laugh loudly through the phone before saying she was on her way. 

~.~

"Louis you literally only have an hour and a half to get ready! Stop being picky!" Perrie said in annoyance, Louis whined and looked through his clothes once again. He picked up some jeans and a white crop top and held them out to Perrie. 

"How about this?" He asked, she looked up and inspected the outfit before nodding and looking around the room. "What shoes though?" She mumbled while getting up at going towards a pair of black ankle boots. "Perfect! Now go shower or do whatever you do and get ready!" Perrie ordered him. 

~.~ 

Louis opened the door and waited at the front of the car for Harry, they had just gotten to the club and Harry had told him to wait in front of the car while he finished his phone call. A few seconds later Louis felt Harry's large hands wrap around his waist, he looked up and kissed Harry's cheek before they started walking towards the entrance of the club they went to the day Louis met Perrie. 

They walked in and went straight toward a pair of stairs, they walked up towards an area filled with people and couches, blue lights hanging from the ceiling. 

Louis smiled when he saw Jamie and Niall, he pulled Harry towards them and hugged Jamie when she got up to greet them. 

"Glad you made it, Lou." She smiled, he laughed and rolled his eyes before looking over towards Harry who was now greeting the people that sat with Niall. 

"You act as if he would give me a choice." He said, Jamie laughed and pulled him over to sit with her and Niall. 

"Happy birthday Niall." Louis yelled over the music, Niall turned towards him and gave him a nod with a smile. 

"What did you tell your mom?" Jamie asked, Louis gave a sheepish smile and shrugged. 

"That our friend was turning 17 and she wanted us to go." Louis shrugged, Jamie burst out laughing while shaking her head. 

"You, are horrible at telling lies sometimes." Louis glared at her and stuck out his tongue. Jamie rolled her eyes before replying.

"Very mature, Donna." She teased, Louis rolled his eyes and giggled. He turned his head to look at Harry to already see him looked back at Louis. 

"I'll be back." He told Jamie before standing and walking towards Harry, he gave a cheeky smile before sitting in Harry's lap. 

"I was wondering where you were you know." Harry gave him a kiss and wrapped his arms around Louis waist. 

"Well I was just waiting for you to finish your conversation with Jamie." Harry explained, nipping on Louis skin.

"Well now that I'm done talking to her for now, can I go find Perrie?" Louis asked, Harry gave him a look and he sighed before rolling his eyes. "I'll take someone with me?" He suggested, Harry still giving him a look, Louis groaned and took a deep breath. 

"I'll take Jackson with me, he's at the bottom of the stairs." He said, Harry smiled and nodded giving him a kiss and patting Louis' bum for him to stand.

~.~

It didn't take long for Louis to find Perrie who was preparing drinks at the bar downstairs, he smiled and shook his head before tapping the bar. 

"You know if you weren't going on the run tonight doesn't mean you can work behind the bar. Jamie and I invited you to the party not to be a bartender for the night." He said, perrie gave a guilty smile and put down the bottle she was holding. 

"Sorry Donna! I just had to help out." She said to Louis, he laughed and grabbed her by the arm practically pulling her over the bar. Once she got out from behind the bar Louis looked at what she was wearing which was a simple outfit but cute and party type. 

She was wearing a black Ramon's t-shirt with a leather jacket and black skinny's ripped at the knees with heels, her hair were in curls and her make up done perfectly. 

Louis smiled and pulled her along until they got to the stairs leading towards the VIP section, was when Perrie stopped Louis with a nervous look. 

"Um are you sure? All of my bosses are up there, I'm not sure I should be up there." Perrie said, Louis rolled his eyes and pulled her along with a small smile on his face. Once they got up there Jamie jumped up from her seat next to Niall and hugged Perrie just as she did when Louis got there. Everyone was looking at the trio probably wondering why Louis - their Donna and their third in commands girlfriend were talking to a worker. 

Jamie and Louis pulled Perrie towards the large group and sat her down between them which just so happened to also have Niall and Harry sitting across from them. Perrie had wide eyes and looking down at her hands not wanting to say anything that would get her in trouble in front of two out of four important people in the gang, one being the most important. 

"Right Perrie?" She looked up at Louis and gave him a questionable look before he discreetly had her nod her head 'yes'.

"Good, but we'll talk more business later, right now I want a drink." Harry said giving her a pointed look, Perrie understanding what he was getting at quickly nodded her head and stood up to get him a drink but was pulled down by both Louis and Jamie. 

"She's not working tonight, have someone else get it." Louis said, he gave Harry a pointed look which only received a stern look and a clenched jaw. Perrie looking between her Donna and Boss quickly interrupted their glaring at each other and stood up once again. 

"N-no! It's okay! I have to check on things downstairs anyways, sorry Lo- I mean um Donna. I'll see you in the morning." Perrie stuttered out, Louis sighed and slouched in his seat with his arms crossed and a pout on his lips as Perrie disappeared from his sight. 

"That was mean!" He said, Harry have him a look and he rolled his eyes before grabbing Jamie's hand and walking towards the stairs, not waiting to see what Harry nor Niall had to say. 

~.~

"Maybe we should go back up now?" Jamie suggested, Louis looked at her then back towards the stairs and sighed but knew she was right, so he quickly finished his drink and followed her up the stairs. 

"What are we all doing for Niall?" Louis asked once they sat down, Jamie shrugged and pointed towards a shit load of liquor and presents.

"Probably keep partying until everyone wants to leave, me and Niall and some of his family did a cake for him when we were at Niall's." Jamie said, Louis nodded and leaned his back into the couch before turning his head towards Harry and giving him a small smile. Don't get him wrong he was still pissed that he treated Perrie the way he did but there really isn't a way Louis could stay mad at Harry for a long while .. could there? 

~.~ (I keep trying to skip time here because I don't really want to go into full detail about Niall's 'party' and I'm really trying to get to the end because it's 2:42 AM so you know sorry for rushing it) 

"Alright! Well I'll see you tomorrow mate! Don't get to drunk off your ass yeah?" Harry was telling Niall, they were about to leave seeing as it was now 3 in the morning, Louis smiled sleepily at the couple standing in front of them and gave Jamie a hug and a kiss on the cheek and waved at Niall before they were walking out of the club and into the cold night air. 

"Come on baby, just need to get you into the car then you can sleep until we get to your house." Harry said, Louis hummed and snuggled more into Harry. Once the got to Harry's car Louis got in and went to sleep before buckling up. 

~.~

Louis really should have seen this coming, well he did just not anytime near the future or maybe at all if he was lucky. But of course not Louis, it was crazy to think he was actually going to get away with anything for a while but he had hope and well that hope was soon crushed and thrown off a mountain as soon as his mother pulled up when Louis had just given Harry a kiss on the lips. 

Louis eyes widened and he ushered Harry into his car, telling him to leave before his mom walked over towards them, and Harry being the stubborn shit he is practically had Louis in tears before he listened, telling him he would have someone outside the house in case his mother took his phone and he wanted to leave for a while. Louis' mom practically pulled his arm off from yanking him inside the house and yelling his ear off. 

"LOUIS WILLIAM ! WHO THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?! IT BETTER NOT BE WHO I THINK IT WAS!" Louis whimpered and held his head down as she continued to yell at him, Louis could see from the corner of his eye that his sisters had woken up and were peaking their head out from the corner of the wall. 

"LOUIS! Tell me who that was!" Jay demanded, Louis snapped his gaze towards her and looked at her with tears ready to fall from his eyes.

"Hi-his name is Harry." Louis said, trying hard not to stutter but that didn't exactly work. Jay's eyes widened in horror quickly shaking her head. 

"Yo- Louis." She gasped, Louis opened his mouth to explain to her but she held a hand up and shook her head at him. 

"You are not seeing him again, he is dangerous and whatever his and his family are involved in I don't want my son involved with that! I'm calling your grandmother tomorrow morning because I will be damned if you think I'm going to let you be with him!" Jay practically yelled, Louis' eyes widened in disbelief and he let out a sob as he shook his head repeatedly. 

"No! Mum please please don't call her! You can't make me leave my home because I like him! Whatever he has going on doesn't involve me and he promised me I wouldn't be Involved with anything!" Louis sobbed out to his mother, but all Jay did was shake her head and point up the stairs. 

"Go to your room Louis. Now." Jay said, Louis opened his mouth but quickly closed it and ran up the stairs, slamming his door shut and locking it, he looked out side and saw Jackson outside waiting for him on the other side of the street leaning on the white truck. Louis bit his lips to try and stop his crying as he grabbed a büffle bag and started throwing what he could of clothing into it before changing into Harry's ripped up AC/DC shirt and a pair of black adidas joggers and black adidas, Louis' head snapped towards his door and shaking his head as he heard his mother close the door to her room before dropping his bag out the window and grabbing his phone.

Once his feet touched the ground he quickly grabbed his bag and ran towards the white truck, he didn't bother greeting Jackson as he curled into himself on the black leather seats, just waiting until they got to Harry's so he could feel safe. 

At least for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really hoped you liked it ! Please please leave feed back and I'm sorry I was takin so long on updating but I was having a lot of personal problems and well yeah I won't get into that but yeah ! I hope you enjoyed ! 
> 
> If you would please leave kudos ! That would be amazing and leave comments ! I love when people comment so yeah ! I should be updating once every 2 weeks maybe but yeah ! Hope you enjoyed and love you all and thanks for reading!!!
> 
> ~J.xx


	7. Parties and Gun's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !! I know it's been fucking forever since I updated and I'm really sorry for that since I had this chapter written since -- for a long time and I just didn't update it ?? I dont know my Mind literally just forgot about everything , I will say that I have a few chapters written for this story but I'm gonna re-read them cause I don't really feel 100% about them but yeah you can maybe expect those this week or next week ! Also warning there is some fluff in this chapter and also drama so I hope you enjoy !

Chapter 7 // Toxically Addicting 

{ Saturday - October 1, 2016 } 

"You know you're going to have to go home and face your mom sooner or later." Jamie said as she scrolled through her phone on Harry's couch. 

After that fight Louis had with his mom almost 3 weeks ago, Louis had been staying with Harry and there may have been 2 incidents with the police during that time. Harry had personally went and talked to the chief about the situation of police cars at the front gate and when he came back to the house Harry smiled and said "don't worry anymore love." and since then Louis hasn't heard from them again. 

Johanna knew that Louis was staying with Harry and it irritated her to no end knowing that her first born, her baby, was staying and sleeping in the same bed as a dangerous man that has killed many people without flinching, that thought alone frightened her knowing he could do anything to Louis and no one would know. 

Harry on the other hand, well there isn't anyways to explain how he felt about Louis being at his side almost all day only to come back home and see the small boy laying on the couch in the living room, in Harry's large sweaters and t-shirts cuddled into a pillow and cover. Harry never knew he could feel the way he does knowing the small boy would be in his bed at night cuddled to his side, only to wake up the next morning and still see the small boy tucked into his side, he knew he was falling for the crystal blue eyed boy but he couldn't help it. 

"Yes well, I'll put that off as much as I can. I don't want to see her, she had no right to say that about Harry or his family. It may not be a legal business that he and his family run but it's a business and that's how they made and still make a living. But what made me angry and why I left was because she decided to remove me from my own home." Louis explained, he hadn't looked up from what he was writing in his notebook as he talked.

"Yes I agree with you but she is still your mom Lou, you can't ignore her for the rest of your life." Louis sighed and looked up at Jamie. He gave her a questioning look at put down his pen and journal on the coffee table. 

"She called. Didn't she." Louis said, and he didn't need a verbal answer when he saw the flicker in Jamie's expression. He sighed and leaned back on the couch, he grabbed his phone checking the time and biting his lip. He wanted to call his mom and tell her that he was fine and happy at the moment but he knew she would cause even more of a scene. Without thinking he put the phone to his ear, hearing it ring until his mom picked up the phone. 

"Hello? Louis?!" 

Louis sighed at his mom's tone, already regretting that he called her. 

"Hey mum." He mumbled, he heard her let out a sigh of relief. 

"Oh! You're okay! I thought he hurt you Louis! Where are you? Come home Lou." 

Louis furrowed his brows and looked over to Jamie seeing she was paying no attention to him or his phone call, rather paying attention to her phone where she was smiling widely at. 

"Mum. Stop thinking bad about him. He would never hurt me and you need to understand that." 

Now Louis just felt aggravated with his mom .. not even being on the phone with her for a full 5 minutes and he already wanted to hang up the phone and stay locked away in Harry's room. 

"Louis .. please just come home." His mother begged over the phone. 

"Mum, please just stop asking me to go home! I'll go when I'm ready, and as you can tell I'm not. I just wanted to call you to let you know I'm fine being here with Harry." Louis said, he tried to stay as calm as possible with her and that 'calm' was slowly fading the longer she talked bad about Harry. 

"Louis William! He is bad and dangerous! He could kill you and make it seem as an accident! him and his god awful family have run that filthy business for years! Before I was born and before your great grandmother was born! Anything could happen and I wouldn't know!" 

Louis felt tears welling up in his eyes as he felt his anger slowly starting to rise after each word left her mouth. 

"Stop calling him and his family that! It's a fucking business that they make a living off of! It may not be legal or right but that's what they live off and what they built within the Styles Family! One I'm going to be apart of, whether you like it or not, so you insulting Harry is insulting me. I'm sorry mum but until you stop talking bad about Harry I'm not coming home nor will I be speaking to you." Louis finished his rant and hung up the phone not waiting for her to say anything else that might set him off. He threw his phone onto the coffee table hearing an audible 'crack'. He groaned and closed his eyes leaning his head against the couch. Louis took in a few deep breaths before opening his eyes and looking over towards Jamie. 

She gave him a concerned look, putting down her phone and walking over to him, she sat down and gave him a look. Jamie leaned forward and grabbed Louis' , now broken, phone and shook her head before turning her head back to Louis. 

"Do you really care about him that much that you are willing to risk losing your mom and sisters over?" Jamie asked, and Louis thought about it for a few minutes before he looked over at Jamie with an unreadable expression. 

"Would you do the same if it were Niall? Would you do anything for him without a second thought?" Was all Louis said, Jamie hesitated before nodding, not wanting to admit it but knowing if it came down to it she would give it all up to be with Niall. 

"Yes. But the difference is Louis that I know I love Niall and it's not just in the moment kind of thing. I'm not saying your feelings for Harry is but you've only met and been with Harry for the most 3 months, are you really risking everything for him? You need to decide now because once you are Donna there is no going back, there is no 'I don't want to be with Harry anymore' kind of thing because even if you realize later on that you don't love Harry as much as you thought you did there is no getting out. I'm only looking out for what's best for you, but for that to happen you need to sort it out yourself first." 

Louis looked at Jamie with no expressions on his face, only taking in what she said to him, and yes he loves Harry that much, it's just like John Green said "I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly , then all at once." Louis always thought that was bull and no way was that true but now that he has met someone he truly loved he realized just how true that quote was. 

"Jamie, what you don't understand is that I fell in love with him and I didn't even know it until I was packing my things the night I left my house. I didn't feel like home there anymore I didn't feel safe and I definitely didn't feel like that was my house that I grew up in, He felt like home, his arms are where I feel safe and warm and comfortable in. He is my everything and i didn't even know it and didn't accepted it until now. I'm scared to no end that I feel all of this for him because with a snap of a finger that can all be gone with so many different scenarios because of what he does. But at the end of every day when I'm in bed with him and he has his arms wrapped around me, I don't care if my heart gets broken in the end because I love him and nothing is going to change that." 

~.~ 

Nothing new happened the past few days after that phone call with Louis' mom and his confession to his best friend. He and Jamie had a silent agreement to never bring that up again, because since then they haven't spoken a word about Louis' break down that afternoon in Harry's living room, which Louis was grateful for. 

Louis' mom had reached out to Louis again, telling him that if he really wanted to be with Harry she wouldn't stop him, but that it didn't mean she was okay with her son being with a styles. Many people didn't think much of their business because they heard rumors of what the styles would do if you crossed a line you shouldn't cross so no one asked nor cared to ask about their business that's how they kept it and it's always been that way even before Harry's dad was born. 

Louis, well he now had a routine with Harry and his workers. Louis would be at school, come back to Harry's do his work from school, meet Harry in his home office or meet with Niall and Zayn to learn what he had to learn because he was now Donna. Everything was changing and fast, fast enough that even the bad things that involved that life caught up with them. 

~.~ { Saturday - October 15, 2016 } 

"What are we doing for your birthday?" Louis asked that Saturday afternoon. Louis and Jamie were out shopping and of course Harry wouldn't let them leave without security so they were accompanied by Jackson and a new guard, Nick. Jamie shrugged and picked up a sweater, before looking back at Louis. 

"Niall is making me a surprise party." Jamie said, Louis gave her a look and shook his head in amusement. 

"If it's a surprise party how do you know about it?" Louis asked, Jamie smirked and shook her head while putting a few things she picked up back on the rack. "Niall has never been good at lying to me, he always bites his thumb nail or his ears turn red. I just have to ask the right questions." She shrugged and walked over to the check out. Louis laughed and proceeded to walk with her. 

~.~

"We are going to Jamie's 'surprise' party right?" Louis had asked that night while he and Harry were in bed, Louis finishing up a few things he had for school and Harry emailing people over his laptop. Louis looked towards Harry and saw Harry nod his head with a sound of agreement. 

"Great, cause me and you are going out to get her a present tomorrow." Louis said, smirking when Harry's head snapped up towards him. "What? No. you can go with Perrie or something." Harry said, Louis whined and crawled over towards Harry, moving the laptop and sitting in his lap. 

"Haz please." Louis said, looking at Harry though his long lashes, knowing it gets him what he wants. Harry have him a hard look but Louis kept with the same facial expression he had knowing Harry was slowly cracking. 

Louis smiled widely when Harry sighed in defeat and nodded his head, he placed his large hands on Louis waist and kissed his lips before tapping Louis' bum and getting up. 

"I'm not helping, I'm just going with you and you're putting it was from both of us Louis." Harry explained, Louis rolled his eyes with a fond smile. "Wouldn't have it any other way, love." Louis giggled when Harry poked his head out the bathroom door with his toothbrush in his mouth and narrowed eyes. 

~.~ { Sunday - October 16, 2016 } 

"Louis please just pick something, it should not be this hard to pick from two almost exactly the same jewelry set." Harry groaned. They had already been at the mall for an hour and a half. Most of it being Harry's fault because he wanted to get a gift that he deemed okay for one of his best mates girlfriend. So that is how they came to be standing in front of Zales for 30 minutes choosing between two sets of jewelry. 

Louis narrowed his eyes at Harry but rolled his eyes when Harry gave him a hard look. Louis knew he needed to hurry because now Harry was losing his patience. Louis sighed and looked back at the set that was in front of him and chose the silver set. 

(I can't put the picture's !!! So just imagine it ?? I'm sorry !! )

"We would have already been done if you weren't so picky on what everyone will think if we got her a small gift, Harry." Louis said, he turned to look at Harry with a raised brow and saw how Harry crossed his arms and gave him a look. "That is a small gift." He said, his voice hard, Louis gave him the same look and crossed his arms. "Fine then a cheap gift. That set we just got costs almost a thousand pounds, Harry." Louis exclaimed, Harry rolled his eyes and walked over to the man getting the set ready and paid quickly before getting the small black bag, walking out the store, Louis stuck to his side with Jackson and Preston walking beside the couple. 

"We should be heading home now, we still have things to be doing Lou. We need to talk about certain things." Harry mumbled to Louis, Louis gave him a confused look but nodded and kissed Harry's bicep as Jackson and Preston lead them towards Harry's car. 

~.~

Louis and Harry sat in Harry's office with Gemma in one of the chairs. They had sat in silence for a few minutes, awkward would be the word to use in the situation at the moment. Gemma sighed and gave Harry a pointed look as she crossed her arms. 

"Hello Louis, I'm Gemma this brutes older sister, nice to meet you." Gemma introduced herself to Louis since Harry wasn't going to do it. Louis giggled and waved at her as Harry narrowed his eyes at his older sister. 

"Hi Gemma, I'm Louis." Louis laughed a little, Gemma smiled at him and turned her attention towards Harry after a few seconds. "Why did you call me here, little brother?" She asked, Harry looked between his sister and his lover before leaving back in his chair. 

"About my heir to the gang." Harry said, he felt Louis stiffen in his lap. Louis' head snapped towards Harry and gave him a look. "You're - you aren't going to sleep with someone ... are you?" Louis asked in a small tone. Harry's eyes hardened when he saw the look of insecurity that flashed in Louis crystal eyes. "No. I'm not, I'm yours and you are mine, do you understand." Harry said, he had expected Louis to already know this but he had thought wrong. Louis gave a small nod and turned back so he was looking at Gemma. 

"Gemma is going to be our surrogate, and hopefully our first child will be a boy so she won't have to get pregnant again. Since we can't mix our cum we are only going to inject Louis' cum into Gemma." Harry explained. Louis cleared his throat and shifted in Harry's lap uncomfortably. 

"Well this is sorta awkward." Gemma mumbled, Harry let out a grunt and wrapped his arms around Louis' waist possessively. Gemma gave a small smile at the action and stood up before she would say something to embarrass her brother. 

"Well as i said, call me when you both decide to have a baby. Until then, it was great meeting you Louis, bye little brother." Gemma gave a wave over her shoulder before she walked out the door. Harry and Louis sat there in silence for a while, not sure of what to say. 

"When were you going to tell me all of this?" Louis asks quietly, Harry looked towards him and shrugged. "As soon as I could and that soon was today." Harry mumbled, pulling Louis into his chest, Louis couldn't be annoyed with Harry at the moment so he just sighed and rested his head on Harry's chest. 

"We are gonna have a cute kid. Have you seen Gemma?" Louis teased, Harry let a low grumble and gave Louis a teasing smirk before he stood up and threw Louis over his shoulder and marching out his office and up the stairs. 

~.~ { Monday - October 17, 2016 } 

"Me and Harry already got you a gift." Louis said, Jamie gave him a look and he raised his arms in surrender. "Lou ! I told everyone I didn't want any kind of presents." Jamie whined, Louis smirked and shook his head. "And what did Niall have to say about this?" He asked, Jamie gave him a glare "'love you and I both know I'm not going to listen to you' and then he game me a kiss and then I let it go because he would have killed me with other things if I kept protesting." Jamie said, mimicking Niall's accent. Louis burst out laughing as he looked at his best friends face, she looked like a child that didn't get her way and was throwing a tantrum. 

"Yeah well, I'm your best friend I can still get you what I want for your 17th birthday." Louis said, sticking his tongue out at her, Jamie rolled her eyes but gave Louis a small smile. 

"So what exactly are we doing on your birthday? I still haven't found out." Jamie gave him a look and raised her eyebrow. 

"We are going to one of the new clubs the gang opened and we are going to party there. Niall said he got a cake." Louis nodded and gave her a small smile before turning towards the professor. 

~.~

"I have no clue what to wear." 

Louis groaned and turned his head towards the phone that was laying on the bed next to him as he read a book they assigned at school. Jamie had called him an hour ago and during that hour Jamie has talked and Louis has listened while reading his book. 

"Wear a dress, heals and have you hair curled and make up done to perfection." Louis said once again. He heard Jamie groan loudly and give a frustrated huff. 

"Why are you worried about it now? It's only the 17th your birthday is on the 19th you still have tomorrow. Calm down will you." 

"I can't calm down! Well I can but I want my outfit ready." 

Louis rolled his eyes and looked back at his book before he heard the door to Harry's room open. Louis looked up at Harry with a small smile, that smile soon leaving his lips as he took in the blood on his skin. 

"I'll call you back." 

Louis had hung up before Jamie could say anything else and jumped up from the bed rushing towards Harry. 

"What happened?! Who did this?! I thought you were staying in the office all day today!" Louis dragged Harry towards the bed and sat him down. Harry opened his mouth to protest and exclaim that he is fine but shut his mouth when he saw the look in Louis' eyes. 

"It was just a message." Harry said, Louis' eyes widened and gave Harry a questioning gaze. "What kind of message Harry." Harry gave Louis a small smile and shrugged. "As you can see my little love a physical message." Louis glared at Harry and smacked his arm.

"Now is not the time to be a smart ass. Zayn was supposed to be with you all day today where the fuck was he when this happened?!" 

"He was doing something for me. So don't get pissy at him alright. Now I'm going to shower and change and then we are going to bed." Harry ordered, Louis knew he needed to keep his mouth shut because even if Harry was his lover he still needed to respect the powerful man. 

"Just be careful next time yeah, don't wanna leave me here alone do you?" Louis said before disappearing into the closet to retrieve clothes for Harry. 

~.~ { Wednesday - October 19, 2016 } 

Louis rushed to finish getting ready, running around Harry's room. He would have been ready an hour ago if Harry hadn't last minute wanted to cut his hair. He had practically dragged Louis with him, and well Louis doesn't regret it per say. Louis actually thought about missing the party, but then he remembered it wasn't just a friend, it was his best friend. 

"Louis Love, we have to go now." Harry said as he walked into the room, he had on a black suit with a white button up that was only had 3 buttons buttoned, a black tie that was tucked into the shirt and his silver necklace. 

 

Louis stopped and looked at Harry with his mouth opened, he licked his lips and looked away so he wouldn't be tempted. He turned and kept tying up his heels, biting his lip so he wouldn't give Harry a snarky remark when he heard Harry chuckle. Louis stood and walked over to the body mirror in the bathroom, he fixed the end of his crop top. 

 

"Alright I'm ready, do you have her gift?" Louis asked as he walked out the bathroom. Harry hummed and help up his hand that held a black bag. Louis nodded and grabbed Harry's other hand and walked out the room, they walked towards the front door. Harry helped Louis into the black Range Rover and buckled up before they took off towards the party. 

~.~

Louis smiled and walked over towards Jamie, who was under Niall's arm with a blush as he kissed her cheek. Louis pulled her into a hug as Harry and him walked over to the pair, Louis passed over the black bag with a small smirk as Jamie gave him a look. Giving a small giggle as she saw what Harry and him bought her. 

She pulled Louis into a hug and eyed Harry before pulling him into a side hug, it was awkward but no one said anything about it. "Happy birthday Jamie." Harry mumbled, she gave him a small smile and said a quiet thank you. Louis rolled his eyes at them and pulled her towards the bar to get a drink, smiling when he saw Perrie working there handing out drinks with a wide smile on her face. 

"Lou!" Perrie yelled over the music with a wide smile, Louis laughed and leaned over the bar to give her a hug. She pulled out a few cups before she started to mix drinks handing them two cups with a light blue drink in them. 

"Happy Birthday Jamie! Sorry I couldn't talk earlier I had to help out with the drinks." She yelled over the music, Jamie shook her head with a smile and waved it off. 

"It's fine! I'm sure non of us are going to school tomorrow anyways so we can hang out yeah?" Jamie suggested, Louis and Perrie nodded in confirmation and that was that. Perrie went back to work and Louis and Jamie went back to Harry and Niall. 

~.~

"We should really go now." Harry mumbled to Louis, they were both already a bit tipsy Louis more then Harry. The club was loud and everyone was having a good time, at one point when Harry and Louis went down to the floor it was crowded to the point they couldn't move.

Louis giggled and nodded his head, he kissed at Harry's neck while still letting giggles escape his mouth. Harry laughed and pulled Louis against his chest kissing Louis on the lips, he let his tongue glide into Louis' mouth. Louis had one of his hands curled in Harry's now short hair and his other his fingers were now trying to unbutton the last few buttons that Harry had actually buttoned. 

"Boss! Donna! You have to leave!" They heard a frantic voice yell, Harry looked up and gave them a confused look but that confused gaze soon went away when they heard 3 gunshots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you liked it !! Please leave kudos and comments if you did !! Again I'm sorry about leaving like that but hopefully those chapters I talked about in the note at the beginning will be up this week or next week ! 
> 
> ***** ARMY's *****
> 
> If there are any ARMY's reading this ! I'm thinking about posting some one shots about BTS im not sure yet since I wanna be a bit ahead on this story almost finished before I write other things on here so I'm thinking about it but I will let you know !

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so that was the first chapter! I hope you liked it! Please remember this is my first story on here so yeah! Leave some kudos and comments! ~J.xx


End file.
